I Hate This Loneliness
by kRieZt
Summary: FINISHED. 11 chapters plus OMAKE. akankah Yukimura dan Tachibana memaafkan pasangan mereka setelah kecelakaan ini? pairing : TachiTezu, SanaYuki, cross to SanaTezu. WARNING : fem-uke. don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**I Hate This Loneliness**

Pairing : Tachibana/Tezuka, Sanada/Yukimura, cross to Sanada/Tezuka

Summary : Tezuka benci dengan kesendirian. Gara2 ditinggal dinas Tachibana ke luar negeri 3 bulan, Tezuka menghibur diri sendiri. Sampai suatu hari bertemu dengan Sanada dan Yukimura…

Disclaimer : Errr…._*dah gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi*_

Warning : Fem-Tezuka, Fem-Seiichi. Yang gak suka dua tokoh ini jadi cewek, jangan baca! Yang gak suka Sanada cross pair dengan Tezuka, sekali lagi JANGAN BACA! Kalo ada kesalahan di sini, just blame my lame brain… - -' I'm using Tezuka's POV.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_~Saat kau sampaikan kabar itu, ingin rasanya aku menutup telinga dan berharap kau tidak akan mengatakannya lagi~_

"Tadaima, Mit-chan…"

"Ah, okaerinasai!"

Aku berlari menghampiri suamiku tercinta yang baru saja pulang bekerja. Aku senang dia pulang tepat waktu. Biasanya dia akan pulang satu jam lebih telat, dengan alasan pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Aku mengambil tas dan jasnya, kemudian mengajak dia ke ruang makan untuk menikmati makan malam bersama.

"Mit-chan, aku punya kabar gembira."

"Apa itu, Kippei?"

"Orang yang menjabat wakil kepala Public Diplomacy Department sudah pensiun, dan yang menjadi kepalanya membutuhkan orang yang lebih muda dan dinamis untuk menjadi wakilnya."

"Lalu?"

"Dia memilih aku, Mit-chan! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ah, hontou? Selamat, Kippei. Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya. Selamat, sekali lagi. Aku turut senang."

Aku bangga sekali dengan suamiku ini. 4 tahun dia bekerja di kantor Kementrian Luar Negeri, dia menunjukkan prestasi yang luar biasa. 2 tahun kami menikah, selama itu pula aku menjadi saksi atas keberhasilannya.

"Err…satu lagi kabar yang harus aku sampaikan. Mungkin ini agak mengejutkanmu."

"OK, coba aku dengar dulu, Kippei."

"…"

"…"

"Aku akan mendapat pelatihan khusus di Jerman selama 3 bulan untuk menempati posisi itu."

"Apa?"

"Ya, istilahnya aku akan diuji coba di kedutaan besar Jepang untuk Jerman."

"Begitu…"

"Err…apa aku…sudah merusak kabar gembiranya?"

"Oh, tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja…"

Aku menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengar kabar ini. Aku enggan berkomentar, padahal tadi aku sudah bersemangat sekali mendengar kabar yang pertama. Dan sekarang ada satu hal yang menjadi kendala.

"Kippei…hmm…"

"Bicaralah, Mit-chan. Aku akan mendengar tanggapanmu."

Berat sekali rasanya jika harus ditinggal dia pergi selama itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku tanpa dia, meski hanya 3 bulan lamanya. Terus terang aku benci dengan hubungan jarak jauh. Meski kami sudah menikah, tetapi aku masih sulit ditinggal jauh-jauh olehnya. Selama 4 tahun dia bekerja, dia memang sudah beberapa kali bepergian ke luar negeri, untuk urusan pekerjaan tentunya. Tetapi tidak pernah sampai berbulan-bulan.

"Kau…berniat akan mengambilnya, Kippei?"

"Itu pun jika kau setuju, sayang."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Sejak dulu, kita pacaran, kau paling tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Meski kita hanya berbeda sekolah, berbeda kampus, kau tetap tidak nyaman dengan semua itu."

"Itu khan masa lalu, sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi…"

"Nah, kalau begitu kita bicarakan masa sekarang. Terus terang aku pun agak keberatan dengan syarat ini. Atasanku tidak bisa dinegosiasi lagi. Dia sudah keburu memasukkan CV-ku ke kedutaan besar Jepang di Jerman."

"Benarkah? Atasanmu bahkan tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya?"

"Itulah, makanya aku sempat berdebat juga dengan atasanku. Dia tidak mau tahu, dan memaksaku untuk tetap mengambil posisi itu beserta syaratnya."

"…"

"Akhirnya aku terpaksa mengikuti kemauan atasanku. Maafkan aku, Mit-chan."

Aku melihat Tachibana tertunduk sedih sekarang. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat, dia tidak berani menatapku. Jika tadi aku bilang dia tidak pernah mengeluh tentang pekerjaannya, sekarang aku mendengarnya. Dia dilemma, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Aku lihat dia begitu bersemangat dengan jabatan barunya. Tetapi satu hal yang menjadi kendala adalah dia akan diuji coba di Jerman. Tidak seminggu atau dua minggu, melainkan 3 bulan lamanya. Semua ini dilakukan untuk kemajuan kariernya.

_Aku mengerti…_

"Kau mau dengar pendapatku, Kippei?"

"…Ya…"

"Jalankan saja, Kippei. Ambil jabatannya, penuhi persyaratannya, dan jalankan tugasnya dengan baik."

"Eh?"

"4 tahun kau bekerja di Kementrian Luar Negeri, kau sudah menunjukkan prestasi yang luar biasa. Tidak heran jika atasanmu sangat ingin memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah pilih orang untuk menjadi wakilnya."

"Aku tahu itu…"

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Kippei?"

"Aku takut kau…maksudku…err…"

"Kippei, jika ini sudah menjadi keputusanmu, aku harus berbesar hati menerimanya. Sebagai istri, aku akan mendukung apa pun yang dikerjakan suamiku, asalkan itu baik dan benar."

"Mit-chan…"

"Ambil saja, Kippei. Berjuanglah, aku yakin kau pasti bisa dipercaya oleh atasanmu."

"Aku tidak percaya…Mit-chan…"

Reaksinya adalah langsung memelukku erat. Kepalaku bersandar di dadanya yang bidang. Aku pun mendekapnya balik. Aku tersenyum meski dia tidak melihat.

"Terima kasih, Mit-chan. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi…"

"Kita persiapkan segalanya dari sekarang. Kapan kau akan diberangkatkan ke sana?"

Percakapan kami selanjutnya dilakukan di kamar tidur. Saatnya aku membantu dia mempersiapkan keberangkatannya ke Jerman. Tachibana bilang dia akan berangkat minggu depan. Berarti masih ada waktu beberapa hari sampai tiba saatnya dia berangkat. Dan masih ada waktu untukku mempersiapkan diri melepas kepergiannya…

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Haaahhh…akhirnya bikin juga nih cerita. Ah, ini bukan side story dari Everything That's been Planned lho. Meski dengan pairing dan peran yang sama, tapi ceritanya beda lagi.

Tezuka : Apa bedanya? Aku tetep jadi cewek…_*cemberut*_

Tachibana : Gak kreatif. Tapi untuk Tezukanya, gak apa2 deh…_*seneng*_

Tezuka : Ah, kamu gak bisa diajak kerja sama!

kRieZt : baru chapter 1. Ayolah, berdamai dul-_*ditendang Tezuka*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_~Sedikit pun tidak ada keinginan untuk melepasmu pergi~_

Hari itu pun datang juga…

Aku menatap dari jendela besar bangunan super luas ini, langit begitu biru dan siap menjadi latar dari pesawat-pesawat ini bertolak ke negeri orang. Lalu-lalang orang di arena keberangkatan ini memusingkanku. Aku hanya berdiri mematung, menatap keluar, kedua tanganku terlipat di dada. Meski di luar matahari begitu terik, udara di dalam ruangan besar ini begitu dingin.

"Mit-chan…"

Mungkin Tachibana tahu aku kedinginan. Dia memakaikan jaket di bahuku. Kami berdua menatap keluar. Aku masih tetap dalam posisiku.

"Berapa lama lagi pesawatnya, Kippei?"

"30 menit lagi."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau masuk saja? Kau khan sudah _loading_ barang. Seharusnya kau berada di pesawat sekarang. Nanti ketinggalan."

"Biarkan aku di sini bersamamu, sebentar lagi."

"…"

Ketika dia memelukku, aku merasakan adanya rasa berat darinya mengalir begitu terasa dalam hatiku. Aku dan dia, sama-sama merasakan berat. Kami tidak pernah menyangka akan berjarak begitu jauh, dan baru akan bertemu lagi berbulan-bulan kemudian. 3 bulan, apakah rasanya akan sama dengan 3 tahun? 30 tahun?

"Tachi…hm…kok rasanya jadi berat ya?"

"Berat? Maksudmu?"

"Hm…ah, tidak jadi. Bagaimana pun aku harus bisa menerima keadaan ini sekarang. Sudahlah, kau siap-siap. Aku akan melihat pesawatmu lepas landas dari sini."

"Mit-chan, aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Baik-baik ya di rumah."

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu menghubungiku terus. Di mana saja, kapan saja. Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya harus!"

"Iya iya…duh, manja sekali sih istriku ini…"

Aku berbalik memeluknya sekarang. Kepalaku beristirahat di dadanya yang sekarang sudah dipakaikan jaket tebal. Nyaman sekali, dan aku akan merindukan pelukkan ini.

"Kippei."

"Ya?"

"Jangan lupakan aku. Sesibuk apapun kau di sana, jangan pernah melupakanku."

"Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, sayang? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pekerjaanku di sana nantinya. Yang pasti, akan ada waktu untuk kita berkomunikasi. Aku janji."

"Apakah kau akan mendapat izin pulang? Meski sekali atau dua kali selama kau bertugas?"

"Entahlah, semoga saja aku mendapatkannya. Ah, berat sekali jadinya meninggalkanmu. Aku khawatir padamu kalau kau sendirian di apartemen."

"Yakinlah kalau aku akan baik-baik saja, maka kau harus membuatku yakin juga kalau kau akan baik-baik saja di sana nanti."

"Ya, tenang saja."

"Sudah waktunya, Kippei."

Dia melihat jam tangannya, waktunya sudah tidak banyak. Dia mencium keningku seraya mengucap selamat tinggal. Aku mengizinkan dia membelai kepalaku dengan sayang sebelum pergi.

"Aku berangkat…"

"Hati-hati…"

"Aku sayang padamu, jagalah dirimu baik-baik, Mit-chan. Kalau aku sudah transit nanti akan aku hubungi."

"…"

Aku tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa, berat rasanya bibir ini mengucap satu kata perpisahan. Aku hanya mampu melihat dia melambaikan tangan ketika dia sudah masuk ke portal pemeriksaan tiket dan paspor. Dia menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang yang akan berangkat satu pesawat dengannya.

_Dia menghilang di ujung penglihatanku_.

Aku mendengar suara wanita mengumumkan pesawat Tachibana akan lepas landas lima menit lagi. Aku lelah, dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku memanggil taksi dari lobi bandara dan bergegas kembali ke apartemen.

Tiba di apartemen, aku merasa tubuhku ini kosong. Setelah menutup pintu kamar tidur, tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa menahan kesedihan dan aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku sampai merosot turun dan jatuh terduduk di depan pintu. Aku menangis, sakit sekali rasanya dadaku ini.

"Kippei…"

Jarak yang kami buat ini begitu jauh. Melepasnya pergi adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku lakukan. Aku agak menyesal membiarkan dia mengambil pekerjaan itu. Dia benar, aku memang tidak pernah bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, meski kami sudah menikah sekali pun.

_Mungkin aku terlalu mencintainya_…

"Tuhan, lindungilah dia di mana pun dia berada…"

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_Ah, maaf kalo terlalu pendek. Lagi kehilangan soul mereka nih. Satu udah ngacir pake pesawat, yang satunya lagi…err…_*ditampol Tezuka*_

Comment/review? Douzo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_~Aku benci kesendirian ini, dan aku berharap tidak akan pernah sendiri lagi~_

Aku memulai hari-hariku sendirian di apartemen. Bangun pagi, Tachibana tidak ada. Sarapan, Tachibana tidak ada. Nonton TV, biasanya dia yang pegang kendali remote. Sekarang, aku cepat jenuh menonton TV karena tidak ada yang menemani. Aku ini sebenarnya juga bekerja, hanya saja tidak full di kantor seperti suamiku. Aku bekerja sebagai tenaga freelance di kantor konsultan hukum. Aku memilih freelance karena satu alasan tidak penting dan benar-benar tidak penting juga untuk kalian tahu.

Aku cinta suamiku, maka aku harus selalu ada saat dia akan berangkat dan pulang bekerja…

(istri yang baik…^^)

Dan sekarang, tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa aku ajak berdebat kalau sedang menyelesaikan laporan untuk dikirim ke kantorku. Biasanya aku akan meminta pendapatnya, berbicara mengenai kasus ini dan itu. Sepi sekali kalau mengerjakan laporan tanpa dia.

_*suara e-mail masuk*_

Saat ini aku sedang menonton TV setelah selesai mandi dan sarapan. Satu minggu sudah Tachibana pergi, dan kami agak kesulitan berkomunikasi via telepon atau SMS. Akhirnya, yang kami lakukan adalah berkomunikasi via e-mail atau Live Messenger, itu pun kalau dia sedang _online_ di Berlin.

_Mit-chan, apa kabar?_

_Udara di Berlin dingin sekali. Akan segera masuk musim dingin rupanya. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Oh ya, aku mengirim 2 foto untukmu, sekedar melepas rasa rindu. Aku yakin kau rindu padaku juga khan? Hehe…_

_Baik-baik ya di rumah, semoga saja ini bisa berakhir dengan cepat. _

_Love,_

_Tachibana_

Tidak banyak kata yang dia kirimkan. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak membahas tentang pekerjaannya. Mungkin dia berusaha mencuri waktu untuk mengirim kata-kata singkat ini padaku. Ya sudahlah, aku hanya perlu membalasnya. Sedikit kata, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting dia mengabariku, itu sudah cukup.

_*suara e-mail masuk*_

Belum selesai aku menulis balasan untuk suamiku, aku sudah kemasukkan 2 e-mail lagi dari atasanku. Dia memberiku tugas me-review laporan hasil persidangan dua pekan kemarin. Haaah…laporan ini lagi! Aku ingin sekali berteriak bahwa aku bosan dan jenuh! Demi Tuhan, dia punya banyak karyawan dan aku harap dia mau berbaik hati membagi tugas ini kepada yang lain.

Dia tidak tahu kalau aku sedang galau sekarang…

_Tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku sedang sedih…_

0o0o0o0o0

Mataku tertuju pada layar ponsel yang menunjukkan tulisan ini setelah mengirim pesan singkat ke ponsel Tachibana…

_~Message sending failed~_

Kemudian aku bertambah pusing lagi setelah tulisan ini tertera pada layar saat aku mencoba meneleponnya…

_~No answer~_

Bagaimana mungkin? Biasanya selalu bisa terkirim meski agak terlambat sampainya. Dan sekarang semuanya gagal. Aku hampir 10 kali mengirim pesan, dan 10 kali mencoba menelpon setiap hari. Inilah yang terjadi, semuanya tidak bisa. Demi Tuhan, tidak bisa! Kecemasan lalu melanda diriku. Mengapa aku tidak bisa menghubungi suamiku? Aku sudah mencoba mengirin e-mail padanya. Namun dia tidak pernah membalasnya.

"Kippei, kenapa…?"

Satu bulan sudah dia meninggalkan Jepang. Aku menjadi semakin tidak tenang. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena tiba-tiba dia tidak bisa dihubungi seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Tachibana. Mengapa jadi sulit sekali untuk menghubunginya?

Bagaimana kabarnya?

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang?

Apakah pekerjaannya menyulitkannya?

Bagaimana cuaca di sana?

Sesuatu terjadi padanya?

_Rrr…rrr…_

Saat aku mulai merasa lelah menghubunginya, ponselku berbunyi nada telepon masuk dan itu dari dia. Dari suamiku!

"Kippei…"

"_Ah, maafkan aku, Mit-chan. Cuaca sedang buruk sekali di Berlin…"_

"Jangan cari alasan!"

"_Demi Tuhan, Mit-chan. Aku pun berusaha menghubungimu."_

"Kau bahkan tidak membalas e-mailku!"

"_Iya, soal itu aku minta maaf juga. Pekerjaanku sedang banyak di sini. Aku hampir berada di luar kantor terus. Koneksi internet di sini juga tidak mudah."_

"…"

"_Aku mohon jangan marah, sayang. Sekali ini aku bisa menghubungimu, aku senang sekali. Kau baik-baik saja khan?"_

"Kau membuatku stress, Kippei! Tidak hanya kau yang banyak pekerjaan! Aku sudah menunda dua arsip laporan hanya karena aku bingun tidak mendapatkan kabar darimu! Kau janji akan selalu menghubungiku setiap saat, tapi…"

"_Mit-chan, aku mengerti. Bagaimana pun aku akan berusaha untuk bisa mendapatkan akses komunikasi lebih baik di sini. Kau bilang menunda dua arsip laporan?"_

"Ya!"

"_OK, kasus apa kali ini? Kebetulan aku sedang kosong. Apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu?"_

Dengan kesal, aku mulai menceritakan sedikit-sedikit pekerjaanku padanya. Meski terkesan agak memaksakan, aku tahu Tachibana sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga membantuku. Dia paling bisa menenangkan hatiku yang sudah kacau seperti ini. Mendengar dia berbicara, aku sedikit mendapatkan semangat baru. Aku senang, akhirnya kami bisa bicara.

"_Sudah mengerti, Mit-chan?"_

"Hn."

"_Benar?"_

"Iya."

"_Jangan kesal begitu donk. Aku khan sudah membantu."_

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau…"

"_Iya iya, aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf, Mit-chan. Ke depannya, akan aku perbaiki. OK?"_

"…"

"_Nah, semoga penjelasanku tadi bisa sedikit menolongmu. Bagaimana? Ada lagi?"_

"Tidak."

"_Mit-chan…"_

"…"

"_Aku merindukanmu, sungguh."_

Aku hampir tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat dia bilang begitu. Aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi saja pembicaraan ini. Kesendirian ini semakin membunuhku saja, berbicara dengannya malah menjadi hal yang ingin aku hindari.

_To be continue~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_~Aku ingin membayar rasa sepi ini dengan cara apa pun~_

Dan setelahnya, dia semakin sulit dihubungi kembali. Aku jadi kesal padanya, dan kesal pada diriku yang terlalu posesif memikirkannya. Akibatnya, aku jadi menunda pekerjaanku dan membuat atasanku jadi khawatir padaku. 4 arsip laporan menumpuk di folder komputerku. Aku bilang padanya, bahwa aku akan pulang ke rumah orangtuaku selama beberapa hari. Jadi aku ingin dia menyuruh karyawan lainnya untuk mengerjakan laporan itu.

_Aku harus melupakan rasa sepi ini._

Di suatu pagi yang sangat cerah, aku menulis di buku harianku beberapa hal yang akan aku lakukan demi bisa melupakan kegalauanku. Mungkin aku sangat membutuhkan suasana sendiri seperti ini, di mana Tachibana tidak ada dan aku bebas melakukan apa pun yang aku suka. Aku mengawali hari ini dengan membersihkan apartemen kami, mulai dari pintu masuk, ruang tamu, kamar mandi, kamar tidur, dapur dan ruang makan, serta sudut-sudut lain yang jarang dijangkau. Setelah puas membereskan rumah, siang hari aku memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan.

Setelah aku menikah dengan Tachibana, aku hampir tidak pernah pergi jalan-jalan sendirian seperti ini. Hari-hariku dihabiskan dengan berada di rumah, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, sambil mengerjakan tugas kantor yang menyebalkan. Sekaranglah saatnya, aku ingin membebaskan diriku agar bisa mendapatkan semangat baru. Aku harus bisa membiarkan Tachibana bekerja, biarkanlah dia mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya tanpa ada tekanan dariku.

_Biarkanlah dia sesekali larut dalam pekerjaannya…_

Aku pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang kebetulan memang sedang ramai pengunjung. Baru masuk lobi utama, aku dikejutkan dengan beberapa wanita dan gadis remaja yang berlarian menuju ke pusat keramaian di lobi ini.

"Sedang ada banjir diskon rupanya. Beli apa ya?"

Setelah berkutat begitu lama di antara kerumunan orang-orang ini, aku berhasil membebaskan diri dari mereka, mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena mereka ini menyesakkan saja. Sampai aku tidak sadar kalau sudah menabrak orang di belakangku.

BRUAK!

"Oh, maaf! Aku tidak…"

Orang yang aku tabrak ini sampai terjatuh, dia terlihat lemah. Wanita berambut biru gelap ini mencoba untuk bangun dan aku membantunya. Wajah pucatnya ini semakin membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Demi Tuhan, aku minta maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Keramaian ini…"

"Ayo, aku bantu kau keluar dari keramaian ini."

Sampailah kami ke tempat yang agak aman untuk menenangkan diri. Aku mengajak wanita ini duduk sambil membereskan belanjaannya yang tadi berantakan.

"Kau serius baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Suami dan anakku sebenarnya juga ada di sini."

"Begitu? Mana mereka? Mau aku bantu mencarikannya?"

"Tidak usah, nanti juga mereka tahu aku di sini."

Lalu sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara anak kecil memanggil ibunya, dan keluarlah anak itu digandeng oleh ayahnya. Mereka menghampiri kami yang sedang duduk di sisi lain keramaian itu. Anak ini kelihatannya lucu, dengan rambutnya yang berantakan. Sang ayah terlihat begitu tegas dan berwibawa, lalu dia menjadi sangat cemas melihat istrinya.

"Sei-chan, kau baik-baik saja? Sudah aku bilang untuk tidak memaksakan diri."

"Maaf, Genii. Aku baik-baik saja. Ah, Akaya-chan, sudah dapat apa?"

"Aku dapat kaos ini! Lucu sekali bukan? Ne, Kaa-san?"

"Ayahmu yang memilihkannya?"

"Un! Tapi, Kaa-san baik-baik saja khan? Tou-san, mana air minumku tadi?"

"Habis ini kita makan siang saja, Sei-chan. Akaya sudah lapar."

"OK. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ajak nona cantik di sebelahku ini? Dia yang menolongku tadi. Ne, Genii?"

Mata pria itu kemudian mengarah padaku. Aku sempat gugup saat dia memandangku begitu dingin, dan aku hanya mengangguk untuk menyapanya. Kemudian sang istri berbicara kembali padaku.

"Maaf ya, sudah merepotkanmu. Sebagai balasan, ikutlah dengan kami makan siang bersama."

"Eh? Hm…tidak usah. Aku sebenarnya juga baru sampai sini kok, masih ingin jalan-jalan. Aku tidak mau mengganggu acara kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikkanmu. Kau sendirian khan? Daripada menikmati mall ini sendirian, bergabunglah dengan kami."

Tangan wanita cantik ini menggenggamku penuh harap, akhirnya mau tidak mau aku mengikuti keluarga kecil ini makan siang. Tibalah kami di lantai paling atas. _Food court_ pun tidak kalah ramainya dengan lobi tengah tadi. Yang membedakan adalah, sekarang aku bingung mau makan apa. Banyak sekali menu yang ditawarkan di sini.

"Kita belum kenalan. Namaku Seiichi, Sanada Seiichi. Dan ini suamiku, Sanada Geniichirou. Lalu ini anak kami, Sanada Akaya."

"Namaku Kunimitsu. Panggil aku Mitsu, itu sudah cukup."

(cowok banget deh semua namanya. Bodo' ah! Gak bisa ngarang nama)

"Kau masih sendiri? Atau sudah menikah?"

"Err…sudah menikah, sebenarnya."

"Kok tidak jalan-jalan dengan suamimu? Apa sudah punya momongan juga?"

"Suamiku sedang berdinas ke luar negeri, dan kami belum dikarunai anak."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Pastinya sangat tidak menyenangkan kalau ditinggal sendiri oleh suami. Apalagi belum punya anak. Berapa lama dia akan berdinas? Mengapa dia tidak mengajakmu juga, Mitsu-san?"

"Sei-chan, itu urusan dia. Kenapa kau jadi banyak tanya tentangnya sih?"

"Genii, kami khan baru kenal. Wajar kok kalau aku jadi banyak tanya padanya. Maaf ya, Mitsu-san. Suamiku ini orangnya galak sekali…_*lirik2 Sanada*_"

"Ah, daijobu. Yang pasti, dia itu pengertian sekali denganmu, Seiichi-san."

"Benar, dia ini pengertian sekali. Ne, Genii sayang?"

Melihat Seiichi menggaet tangan suaminya dengan mesra, aku tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyumku yang ikut senang melihat mereka bahagia. Tentunya, mereka sangat bahagia. Suami-istri yang sangat serasi, serta anak mereka yang lucu.

"Ne ne, Mitsu nee-san, mau es krim-_*dijitak Sanada*_"

"Panggil dia dengan sebutan 'san', Akaya! Tidak sopan!"

"Itte~! Tou-san wa kowai!"

"Aku tidak keberatan dipanggil begitu, Sanada-san. Biarkan saja, namanya juga anak-anak. Berapa usiamu, Akaya-kun?"

"Usiaku 3 tahun, dan aku sudah masuk TK lho."

"Anak pintar. Belajarlah yang rajin, supaya kau bisa membanggakan orangtuamu, OK?"

"Hai'!"

Entah mengapa aku jadi sangat nyaman berbicara dengan mereka ini. Dari sebuah peristiwa yang tidak mengenakkan, berlanjut pada acara makan siang bersama. Aku jadi sedikit terhibur melihat kelucuan Akaya yang banyak bercerita tentang pengalamannya belajar di TK. Kemudian Seiichi mulai mengenalkan profilnya dan profil suaminya.

"Aku murni ibu rumah tangga, Mitsu-san. Sebelumnya aku sempat mengajar di sebuah lembaga pendidikan. Suamiku ini bekerja di kantor konsultan hukum."

"Begitu? aku juga kebetulan bekerja di kantor konsultan hukum, tetapi sebagai tenaga freelance. Di kantor apa, Sanada-san?"

"Nishiura Law Firm, posisiku pengacara. Kau?"

"Di Kanzaki Law Firm. Kapan-kapan, aku bisa minta bantuanmu mengerjakan laporan kalau begitu."

"Tidak masalah. Punya kartu nama?"

"Ya, hm…ini. Silakan."

"Terima kasih, Mitsu-san."

"Ne ne, Mitsu-san. Suamimu kerja apa? Katamu sedang berdinas di luar negeri."

"Ya, dia bekerja di Kementrian Luar Negeri, di bagian Diplomasi Umum. Sekarang sedang mengikuti uji coba untuk menjabat posisi baru, Seiichi-san. Dia sedang dilatih di kedutaan besar Jepang untuk Jerman."

"Kementrian Luar Negeri ya? Berarti dia memang sering bepergian ke luar negeri donk. Asyiknya, banyak sekali oleh-oleh yang dia bawa setiap bepergian, iya khan?"

"Oleh-olehnya baju kotor dan rasa lelah."

"Hahaha…itu sudah pasti. Oh ya, berapa lama dia pergi kali ini?"

"3 bulan."

"Lama sekali. Namanya juga mau kenaikkan pangkat. Aku tidak heran kalau dia akan ditugaskan selama itu."

"Hanya saja…ini agak memberatkanku."

"Benarkah? Memangnya kenapa, Mitsu-san?"

"Hm…yah, aku memang tidak pernah berjarak darinya selama menikah."

"Begitu ya? Wah, sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Ini akan memberatkanmu pasti. Aku mengerti sekali posisimu sebagai istri yang ditinggal berdinas oleh suaminya. Kalau kau kesepian, mainlah ke rumahku. Aku akan selalu ada di rumah. Atau aku yang akan ke sana, bersama Akaya-chan mungkin. Di kartu namamu tadi ada alamat rumahmu juga khan?"

"Apartemen, lebih tepatnya."

"OK, kapan-kapan aku akan datang ke sana. Ne, Genii? Ii desu ka."

"Maukah kau memaklumi istriku yang banyak bicara ini, Mitsu-san? Dia itu orangnya gampang sekali simpati terhadap orang lain. Sampai dia lupa bersimpati pada dirinya sendiri. Coba sekarang aku tanya. Kau sudah minum obatmu tadi pagi, Sei-chan?"

"Belum, aku lupa menaruhnya di mana."

"Haaah…iya khan, Mitsu-san? Kau bisa dengar sendiri jawabannya?"

"Memangnya istrimu punya penyakit serius, Sanada-san?"

"Hanya anemia sih. Tapi kalau sudah pusing, kadang sampai tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur."

"Genii, sudahlah. Mitsu-san ini sudah banyak pikiran, jangan kau tambah lagi dengan menceritakan kondisiku padanya."

Ini pertama kalinya aku berbagi cerita dengan orang yang baru aku kenal. Kehangatan keluarga kecil ini begitu terasa untukku. Aku pun tidak keberatan mendengar cerita dari mereka. Apalagi aku sudah memegang kartu nama dari Sanada Geniichirou. Mereka pun sudah mengizinkanku untuk menghubungi mereka kalau-kalau aku ada masalah. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mereka hari ini. Aku tidak lagi akan merasa sepi.

"Mitsu-san, ikutlah jalan-jalan dengan kami. Nanti kami akan mengantarmu pulang…"

Aku harus mampu bertahan meski sekarang sedang tidak ada orang yang mau menghangatkanku…

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_Yukimura : akhirnya aku muncul

Kirihara : aku juga! YEAH!

Sanada : tapi aku kok gak banyak ngomong sih?

Yukimura : aku yang mendominasi di sini. Iya khan, Tezuka?"

Tezuka : … _*shrug*_

Ya uwis lah, chapter 5 coming up next!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_~Semua itu berawal dari pertemuan terlarang ini, sampai akhirnya aku lupa diri~_

Dua bulan sudah lamanya Tachibana pergi. Selama itu pula, aku jarang sekali mendapatkan kabar darinya. Dia mewakili segala keterlambatan mengabariku dengan mengirim satu e-mail panjang. Setelah sekali mengirim, dia tidak akan bisa dihubungi lagi. Aku sudah berusaha mengikhlaskan dia untuk tetap bekerja, aku tidak mau memberikan dia beban lagi. Hanya saja, aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman tanpa adanya dia di sampingku. Aku benci kesendirian ini.

Aku benci _sendiri_…

Meski aku mampu membayar rasa sepiku dengan banyak curhat dengan seorang teman baru, Seiichi dan anak laki-lakinya yang lucu, tetap saja aku sangat membutuhkan Tachibana lebih dari apa pun. Dia selalu mengabari bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dia bilang pekerjaan di sana sangat memberatkan, tetapi dia mulai menikmatinya. Aku bersyukur dia baik-baik saja, aku lega dia bisa menikmati pekerjaannya.

_Biarkanlah…_

0o0o0o0o0

Ting…tong…

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara bel pintu berbunyi. Padahal posisiku sedang berada di kamar mandi, dan aku baru selesai mandi. Aku bergegas mengenakan baju handukku dan menjawab pintunya. Tidak sempat pakai baju, karena aku paling tidak suka membuat orang menunggu.

"Ya, selamat mal-_*syok berat*_"

BRAK!

Aku baru sekilas melihar orang yang datang bertamu ke apartemenku. Spontan aku langsung menutup kembali pintuku dengan keras. Bukan karena aku tidak mau bertemu, tetapi mana mungkin aku bertemu dengan Sanada tanpa memakai baju yang pantas?

"_Hey, buka pintunya! Tidak apa-apa, Mitsu-san. Ini aku, Sanada Geniichirou."_

"Err…tunggulah 2 menit saja. Aku akan segera kembali!"

2 menit kemudian, aku membukakan kembali pintu untuk Sanada dan mengizinkan dia masuk. Aku hampir tidak berani menatap wajahnya karena malu setelah membiarkan dia menungguku tidak jelas seperti tadi.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu malam-malam begini, Mitsu-san. Sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak kok, baru saja menyelesaikan laporan. Uhm…ada apa, Sanada-san? Tumben kau datang kemari. Tidak dengan Seiichi-san dan Akaya-kun?"

"Mereka di rumah, aku belum pulang ke rumah juga. Ini langsung dari kantor."

"Sou desu ka. Tidak apa-apakah? Maksudku, ada baiknya jika kau bilang…"

"Tidak perlu, nanti saja. Itu urusanku."

"Hm…mau minum apa, Sanada-san? Suka wine?"

"Boleh."

Meski aku berteman baik dengan istrinya, aku tidak menyangka kalau sekarang aku kedatangan Sanada juga. Dia bahkan tidak mau mengabari istri atau anaknya dulu kalau akan berkunjung kemari. Semoga niatnya baik, aku pun berharap demikian. Aku menuangkan wine ke gelas khusus dan kusuguhkan pada pria yang masih mengenakan jas ini.

"Wine ini enak sekali, kau sering minum juga rupanya."

"Hanya kalau sedang stress dengan pekerjaan, Sanada-san. Satu teguk sudah bisa menenangkanku."

"Kau punya kebiasaan yang sama denganku. Ah, jangan bilang Seiichi. Dia tidak senang melihatku minum wine atau semacamnya."

"Rahasia, kalau begitu."

"Hn."

"Aku dan Seiichi-san sering telepon. Dia pernah sekali datang ke sini. Apa dia pernah cerita?"

"Ya, dia selalu cerita kalau habis berbicara denganmu. Maka itu aku penasaran dengan keadaanmu. Pertemuan kita waktu itu memang sangat singkat. Istriku banyak bertanya, aku malah tidak mendapat kesempatan berbicara denganmu."

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini, Sanada-san. Aku juga sedang tidak sibuk."

"Bersulang."

Aku mengangkat gelasku, setelah diajak bersulang oleh Sanada. _Image_ dia saat ini sangat berbeda dengan waktu pertama kami bertemu. Aku tidak menyalahkan istrinya yang banyak bicara, itu sudah nalurinya. Sanada ini memang sangat pendiam. Mungkin dia membutuhkan lingkungan yang cocok untuk bisa berbicara banyak. Ah, aku baru ingat. Dia pernah bilang kalau dia ini pengacara, mana mungkin dia tidak banyak bicara dan kalah dengan istrinya?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Mitsu-san?"

"Eh?"

"Apa suamimu sudah mengabarimu?"

"Oh, itu…"

"…"

"Yah…meski tidak sering."

"Sudah hampir dua bulan khan dia pergi? Benarkah dia tidak pernah memberikan kabar padamu?"

"Bukannya tidak pernah, tapi sangat jarang. Alasannya dia sangat kesulitan mendapatkan koneksi internet yang bagus. Cuaca di sana juga sedang tidak beres, sulit mengirim pesan atau meneleponku."

"Ini memberatkanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Karena dari awal dia sudah berjanji akan selalu menghubungiku, dan sekarang…"

"3 bulan ya dinasnya? Lama sekali."

"Ya, terasa sangat lama untukku."

"…"

"Ah, lupakan saja, Sanada-san. Aku hanya…"

"Tidak, justru aku malah senang bisa mendengar cerita ini langsung darimu. Selama ini aku hanya diceritakan lewat istriku."

"Aku jadi tidak enak sudah banyak cerita padanya. Kalau nanti pulang, sampaikan salamku padanya, Sanada-san."

"Hn."

"…"

"Mitsu-san. Sudah makan malam?"

"Belum, aku baru mau akan pergi ke mini market di lantai dasar untuk beli makanan. Kau sendiri?"

"Kita keluar makan malam, bagaimana?"

"Eh? Keluar untuk makan malam?"

"Ayolah, aku yang traktir. Kita turun sekarang."

"T-tapi…"

"Jangan khawatir. Istri dan anakku sedang ada di rumah. Mereka tidak tahu kalau aku akan makan malam denganmu."

"…"

0o0o0o0o0

Pertemuan 3 hari yang lalu dengan Sanada, kemudian berlanjut sampai seterusnya. Sanada bilang dia tidak pernah mengatakan ini kepada istrinya. Intinya, dia merahasiakan ini dari siapa pun termasuk keluarga kecilnya. Lalu bagaimana denganku?

Aku pun sama saja dengannya. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kepada Tachibana kalau aku berkenalan dengan keluarga laki-laki ini. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak pernah bilang kalau sudah dua kali aku diajak makan malam oleh laki-laki ini. Tidak hanya itu, pertemuan kami ini berlanjut sampai dengan Sanada mulai sering berkunjung tidak di malam hari saja. Kalau dia senggang di siang hari, dia akan datang ke apartemenku. Aku jadi banyak cerita padanya, terbuka banyak hal sampai yang tidak banyak diketahui orang lain sekali pun. Tidak jarang juga dia membawakan sesuatu untukku. Cake untuk menghiburku, wine jenis baru untuk menyegarkan pikiranku, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah…

"Ini aku beli saat sedang lewat di salah satu butik di dekat kantorku."

Suatu malam, Sanada datang membawakan satu kotak berisi satu set perhiasan dari mutiara hitam. Dia bilang, ini hadiah untukku. Tetapi yang terucap olehku kemudian adalah…

"Aku tidak mungkin menerima pemberian ini darimu, Sanada-san."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya…karena…aku merasa tidak pantas saja. Kau punya istri, mengapa tidak kau berikan padanya saja?"

"Dia sudah punya segalanya. Dan aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu seorang. Tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu, Sanada-san. Kau terlalu baik padaku. Lebih tepatnya, kau dan keluarga kecilmu itu sudah sangat baik sekali mau mengunjungiku selama suamiku pergi."

"…"

"Maaf, Sanada-san. Sekali lagi aku tidak bisa menerima pemberian ini."

Aku jadi curiga padanya. Aku sangat menghargai kebaikkannya. Tetapi jika sudah berlebihan seperti ini, menurutmu apa semua ini normal? Perkataanku ini mungkin agak menyadarkan hatinya. Dia meletakkan kotak itu di meja, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela apartemenku yang tertutup tirai tipis.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan perhatian macam ini dari suamimu selama dia pergi khan? Aku sangat yakin kau pasti sangat merindukannya."

"…"

"Kau bilang dia jarang bisa dihubungi. Kau bilang dia selalu mencari alasan mengapa tidak bisa dihubungi seperti itu. Kau yakin dia baik-baik saja, Mitsu-san? Kau tidak pernah berpendapat lain?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sanada-san?"

"Jerman itu jauh sekali, Mitsu-san. Kau bahkan tidak bisa setiap saat mengawasinya khan? Aku tidak ingin menghasutmu atau apa. Aku juga tidak ingin merusak keharmonisan kalian."

"Aku percaya bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Aku membiarkan dia larut dalam pekerjaannya, demi bisa menunjukkan yang terbaik."

"Kau sungguh percaya padanya?"

"Ya."

"Aku ingin tahu. Bagaimana cara dia membahagiakanmu, Mitsu-san?"

"Eh?"

"Jika kau merindukannya, kau pasti mencoba mengingat bagaimana dia bisa membahagiakanmu khan? Dari awal kalian pacaran, sampai bisa menikah. Pasti ada satu hal mengapa kau begitu percaya kepada suamimu. Meski kalian sudah berjarak sekarang."

"…"

Dari posisi dia berdiri, sekarang dia menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku untuk mengajakku berdiri di dekatnya. Tanpa ragu, dia langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menciumku. Kedua mataku melebar, dan spontan aku langsung mendorongnya menjauh. Dia sampai jatuh di sofa karena aku kuat sekali mendorongnya. Dia terkejut, kemudian bangkit kembali untuk duduk. Aku yang masih berdiri, sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan nekadnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sanada-san? Ini tidak benar!"

"Tidak benar? Kau merindukan ciuman darinya khan, Mitsu-san?"

"T-tapi…"

Dia berdiri lagi, dan kali ini dengan berani dia mendekatiku. Kedua tangannya memegang bahuku, mendorongku pelan sampai akhirnya dia menyandarkanku ke tembok. Aku hendak memberikan perlawanan, tetapi tenaganya terlalu kuat.

"Mitsu-san, apa kau pernah 'menyentuh' dirimu sendiri saat sedang merasa kesepian?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau membayar kerinduanmu akan sentuhan suamimu? Cukup dengan membayangkan saja? Tidak ingin melakukan lebih dari itu?"

"Hentikan!"

"Jika aku adalah Tachibana Kippei, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Mitsu-san?"

"Tidak…"

"Mitsu-san…"

"Jangan…"

Yang dilakukan Sanada selanjutnya adalah meneruskan aksinya setelah sempat menciumku walau hanya sebentar. Kedua tangannya sekarang mengunci kedua tanganku di kedua sisi badanku. Dia menciumku lagi, aku ingin memberontak tetapi aku tidak kuasa melakukannya. Ciumannya berlanjut sampai ke leherku, ke bagian bawah telingaku.

"Hentikan…jangan lakukan ini!"

"Kalau tidak suka, tutuplah matamu. Anggap saja yang melakukan ini adalah suamimu."

"Tidak…"

Dia tidak hanya menjebakku dengan kekuatan fisiknya, tetapi kemudian dia membuatku menurut ditidurkan di sofa.

"Sanada…-san…"

"Aku suka wangi tubuhmu, Mitsu-san."

"Jangan…aku mohon…"

"Kau pun merindukan saat-saat ini dengan suamimu khan? Bagaimana dia menyentuhmu, bagaimana dia menciummu, bagaimana dia menghangatkanmu…"

"Ah! Hentikan!"

Nampaknya aku salah jika memberontak. Baru aku akan mendorong tubuh kekarnya, dia malah semakin kasar dan langsung membuka kedua kakiku. Gawat! Jika aku membiarkan dia melakukan ini, aku takut akan…

"Tidak! Lepaskan!"

"Diam!"

"Demi Tuhan, kau sudah punya keluarga! Aku pun sudah…"

"Jangan banyak bicara!"

"Tidak…jangan! AH!"

Tanpa permulaan apa pun, Sanada menyatukan dirinya padaku. Rasanya? Sakit, perih, menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulangku. Ini salah, tapi ini ada benarnya pula. Yang melakukan ini adalah Sanada, tetapi pikiranku tertuju kepada Tachibana. Pandanganku yang sudah mulai kabur, mendadak melihat ilusi bahwa suamiku sendiri yang melakukan ini padaku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mendesah dan berteriak. Ingin sekali aku teriakkan namanya…

_Kippei…!_

_Rrr…rrr…_

"Ah, siapa sih!"

_Dia berhenti… _

Sanada menghentikan pergerakkannya setelah dia mendengar ponselnya berdering di saku jasnya. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, dan dia masih berada di dalam diriku, dia meraih ponselnya dan menjawab. Dia berbicara dengan seseorang yang kuketahui kemudian adalah istrinya.

"Ya? Oh, Sei-chan ka. Iya, aku masih di kantor. Ada pekerjaan…hm? Sebentar lagi, ini tinggal mematikan komputer. Akaya sudah tidur? Tidak perlu menungguku, Sei-chan. Kau tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Sampai nanti."

Dia mematikan teleponnya. Dengan kesal, dia memaksakan diri untuk mengeluarkan dirinya dariku. Kami hampir klimaks tadi, tetapi karena ponselnya berdering mungkin dia sendiri terpaksa harus menunda perasaan itu. Dia merapikan kembali pakaiannya, kemudian bersiap untuk pulang.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan melanjutkannya untukmu, Mitsu-san."

"…"

"Aku iri pada suamimu yang bisa mendapatkanmu lebih dulu. Seandainya saja aku bisa bertemu denganmu sejak awal, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sampai kau merasa kesepian seperti ini."

"Kau menghancurkanku!"

"Menghancurkanmu? Tidak, kurasa. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Mitsu-san. Ah, nampaknya aku terburu-buru tadi. Bersihkan dirimu, sepertinya agak berdarah. Aku melihat bekasnya di sofa."

Aku melihat ke bawah sana, dan benar, ada bercak darah meski tidak banyak di sofa. Ketika dia keluar dan sudah menutup pintu, aku mengungkapkan kekesalanku dengan melempar gelas wine yang tadi kami pakai minum ke arah pintu. Aku masih duduk di sofa dengan kondisi sangat berantakan. Aku menangis, membenamkan wajahku di kedua telapak tanganku. Aku mendekap tubuhku yang sudah dinodai oleh orang lain. Tubuhku...Oh, tidak…

"Kippei…pulanglah…aku mohon…"

Sekali lagi, aku sangat membenci kesendirian ini. Aku merasa sangat tidak aman, sampai seseorang berhasil 'mencuri' keperawanan yang hanya dimiliki oleh suamiku. Sementara dia sibuk bekerja, aku malah membiarkan diriku dinodai oleh orang yang baru aku kenal.

Aku hina…

Seperti pelacur…(oops~!)

_Kippei…_

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Yukimura : Genii…kamu…_*nyiapin cobek buat dilempar*_

Sanada : jangan salahin aku lah, yang bikin semua ini juga si geblek itu. _*nunjuk author*_

kRieZt : fufufu~ aku hebat khan? Akhirnya bisa bikin Sanada selingk-_*dilempar cobek sama Yukimura*_

Yukimura : Genii, kita udah punya anak! Kamu gak malu sama anakmu, hah!

Sanada : dibilangin kalo mau nyalahin orang, noh! si geblek yang barusan kamu lempar cobek.

Kirihara : Mah, selingkuh itu apa sih?

Yukimura : kamu baru 3 tahun, gak akan ngerti juga kalo Mama jelasin.

Sanada : anak kecil diem aja! _*makin kesel*_

Tezuka : kenapa juga aku mau di-cross sama Sanada? Kapan sih Tachibana-nya muncul? Udah ini FF gak diselesaikan dari kemaren, malah browsing yang laen!

kRieZt : = ="

Err…saya tadinya gak mau nulis adegan rape. Maunya mereka selingkuh baik2. Cuma kok ya yang kepikiran malah ini sih? Ya…ditunggu comment/review-nya. Chapter 6 coming up next!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_~Aku ingin menyalahkanmu yang meninggalkanku, sampai akhirnya aku mendua~_

Sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu, aku jadi sangat pendiam. Aku dihantui perasaan bersalah terus menerus. Rasanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan kejadian waktu itu, terlebih lagi aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku.

_Rrr…rrr…_

Hari itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Aku mendekap diriku dalam balutan kain lembut di sofa sambil menatap keluar jendela. Aku mendengar ponselku berdering di meja depan TV. Aku meraihnya, dan ternyata itu dari Tachibana. Aku masih ragu menjawabnya, air mataku malah meleleh setelah melihat namanya tertera di layar ponsel yang kini sedang berkedip-kedip. Aku membiarkannya, aku tidak mengangkatnya, aku kembali menenggelamkan wajahku di kedua lututku yang sedang ditekuk dekat ke dadaku.

_Kau membuatku tersiksa, Kippei…_

Dia menelponku terus, getaran ponselku itu terasa menggelitik kakiku karena aku meletakkannya di dekat kaki. Selang beberapa kali deringan, ponselku tidak lagi berdering. Pada layar tertera tulisan '5 panggilan tak terjawab – Kippei'.

_Rrr…rrr…_

Sekarang berdering lagi, tetapi kali ini dari orang yang berbeda. Bukan Tachibana, melainkan Seiichi. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat melihat namanya tertera di layar ponselku. Apa yang akan dia bicarakan padaku kali ini?

"Kunimitsu desu."

"_Mitsu-san, apa kabar? Ini Seiichi. Kau sibuk?"_

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku sedang tidak enak badan. Ah, ada yang bisa aku bantu, Seiichi-san?"

"_Begitukah? Err..sudah minum obat? Sakit apa, Mitsu-san?"_

"Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya kelelahan saja kok. Tubuhku sangat sensitif dengan perubahan cuaca yang sangat drastis."

"_Ne, Mitsu-san. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemenmu. Tidak keberatankah jika aku berkunjung ke sana? Aku sendirian, diantar supir."_

"Oh, ya, tentu saja."

"_Aku tidak mengganggu istirahatmu?"_

"Tidak, aku tunggu. Tapi maaf ya kalau aku tidak menyuguhkan apa-apa."

"_Jangan merepotkan dirimu sendiri, Mitsu-san. Ah, sepertinya 10 menit lagi aku akan sampai. Tunggu ya."_

Perasaanku semakin tidak enak ketika mendengar istri dari Sanada ini akan datang ke apartemenku. Apa yang akan dibicarakannya? Semua serba mendadak, aku bahkan tidak ada persiapan sama sekali. Aku beranjak dari sofa dan berganti pakaian serta merapikan penampilanku. Dan selang beberapa menit kemudian, tamu yang kutunggu pun datang. Aku mengajaknya duduk dan menyuguhkan secangkir teh untuk menghangatkan badan.

"Douzo, Seiichi-san."

"Terima kasih, Mitsu-san. Benar, wajahmu pucat. Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah kok, kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga sudah. Ah, hujan deras sekali di luar."

"Kau dari mana, Seiichi-san?"

"Aku tadi dari kantor Genii. Ada berkas yang ketinggalan, dan dia memintaku mengantarnya ke kantor. Sebenarnya sih menyuruh supirnya, tetapi…"

"Tetapi kenapa, Seiichi-san?"

Wanita berambut biru itu menatap sedih cangkir teh yang sedang digenggamnya. Tetapi dia berusaha tetap mengukir senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Genii…agak aneh belakangan ini."

"…"

"Beberapa kali dia pulang terlambat. Aku tahu ini bukan yang pertama, tetapi dia jadi sering pulang tengah malam. Kemudian dia jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Kau tahu dia khan? Maksudku, aku tahu bagaimana pendiamnya dia. Tetapi kali ini rasanya berbeda."

"Berbeda?"

"Seperti…ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Aku ini peka sekali terhadap keadaan orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku yakin terjadi sesuatu padanya, hanya saja dia tidak mau cerita."

"…"

"Jika Akaya-chan berulah di rumah, dia tidak lagi menanggapi dengan serius. Sampai tadi malam aku bertanya padanya."

"Apa dia mau menjelaskan?"

"Bukan penjelasan yang aku dapat, dia malah mendiamkanku."

"…"

"Untungnya ini tidak berimbas ke Akaya-chan. Aku hanya tidak ingin masalah yang dipendamnya itu berimbas padanya. Dia masih kecil, tidak tahu apa-apa. Akaya-chan ini sangat dekat dengan Genii meski sering kali tingkahnya membuat gemas ayahnya itu."

"Dia benar-benar tidak mau bicara?"

"Begitulah, aku jadi khawatir. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu di kantornya? Adakah kasus yang menyulitkannya? Tekanan dari atasannya? Atau apa saja, yang akhirnya membuat dia terlihat berbeda."

Jantungku yang tadi berdegup kencang, mendadak seperti hendak berhenti. Aku jadi teringat kembali dengan kejadian satu minggu yang lalu. Tepatnya di atas sofa ini, suami dari Seiichi ini memperkosaku. Sebelumnya kami terlibat adu mulut, dan akhirnya berlanjut pada insiden itu. Aku tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada Sanada Geniichirou. Dan alasan mengapa semua ini terjadi, adalah aku.

_Akulah penyebabnya, Seiichi-san…_

"Seiichi-san, aku…tidak tahu harus bilang padamu. Mungkin saja sekarang dia sedang ada masalah serius. Berilah dia waktu untuk berpikir, nanti juga dia akan berbicara lagi padamu."

"Aku selalu berusaha meyakinkan diriku kalau dia baik-baik saja, Mitsu-san. Tetapi aku ingin kami bicara…dan…oh, maaf, Mitsu-san…"

Belum selesai dia bicara, dia menangis. Aku langsung merangkulnya dan menenangkan dirinya yang bersandar pada bahuku. Dalam hati, aku mengutuk diriku yang sudah menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain. Meski semua ini bersumber dari Sanada, tetapi aku pun terlibat dalam masalah pelik ini.

_Aku yang patut disalahkan…_

"Seiichi-san…tenangkan dirimu."

"Aku sangat mencintai Genii. Tetapi mengapa…"

"Aku yakin dia pasti mau bicara denganmu. Hanya menunggu waktu saja. Tetaplah fokus kepada Akaya-kun. Jangan terlalu memberatkan hal ini."

"Ne, Mitsu-san. Apa…dia…punya _simpanan_?"

"Apa? Hey, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Seiichi-san! Yakinlah bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Orang macam dia, _tidak mungkin_ punya selingkuhan."

"Aku sangat percaya padanya…"

"Maka itu…Seiichi-san…"

"Maafkan aku, Mitsu-san. Aku jadi tidak enak padamu, membuatmu mendengar semua ini. Aku hanya butuh teman untuk bercerita."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Dulu aku yang banyak cerita padamu. Dan sekarang giliranku untuk balas budi."

_Rrr…rrr…_

"Oh, ponselku. Sebentar ya, Mitsu-san. Ini dari Genii."

Dia menerima telepon dari suaminya, dia membawa ponselnya dan berbicara agak menjauh dariku. Aku menghela nafas panjang setelah dia sudah kembali berbicara dengan suaminya. Namun aku masih belum merasa tenang. Aku yakin pasti Seiichi bilang kepada suaminya kalau dia berada di tempatku sekarang.

"Mitsu-san. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke rumah sekarang. Maaf ya cuma sebentar di sini. Saatnya menjemput Akaya-chan dari TK."

"OK. Maaf juga kalau aku tidak bisa membantumu banyak hal."

"Tidak. Kau sudah mau mendengarkanku, itu sudah cukup untukku. Terima kasih banyak. Lain kali aku akan datang kemari lagi."

Melihat Seiichi meninggalkan apartemenku, aku ingin bernafas lega sebenarnya. Tetapi tetap saja, aku masih tidak bisa mengusir kegelisahan ini dari diriku. Banyak hal yang aku pertanyakan dalam diriku. Bagaimana jika Seiichi mengetahui hubungan rahasia antara aku dan suaminya? Ya, bagaimana jika dia mengetahuinya? Aku benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Bersalah pada Seiichi, bersalah pada suamiku, dan bersalah pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga diri dengan baik.

_Kippei…_

Setengah jam setelah Seiichi pergi, ponselku kembali berdering dan ini benar-benar dari Sanada sekarang. Aku tidak mau menjawab, tetapi kemudian ibu jariku tidak sengaja menekan tombol hijau dan terdengarlah suara Sanada sayup-sayup dari speaker phone.

"_Halo? Mitsu-san?"_

"Ya, Sanada-san."

"_Aku baru saja menerima kabar dari istriku. Benarkah dia ada di apartemenmu?"_

"Ya, tapi baru saja dia pulang. Katanya akan menjemput Akaya-kun."

"_Dia bilang apa saja padamu?"_

"…"

"_Mitsu-san…"_

"Sanada-san. Bisakah kita berbicara?"

"_Eh?"_

"Kita…harus mengakhiri semua ini…"

"_Apa maksudmu, Mitsu-san? OK, nanti malam aku akan ke apartemenmu. Tidak bisa sekarang, karena banyak pekerjaan di sini. Tunggu aku di sana, OK?"_

Hujan di luar sana semakin deras, dan aku kembali menenggelamkan diriku dalam udara dingin…

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_Tezuka : gak enak nih perannya…_*melengos*_

Yukimura : gak apa2, aku temenin deh. kasian kamu…_*lirik2 Sanada n author*_

Sanada : kenapa sih?

Yukimura : diem aja deh! kamu sih cari gara2!

Sanada : … _*kepala berapi2*_

OK2, sebelum saya digorok Sanada, chapter 7 coming up next! _*kabur*_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

_~Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, maka biarkan aku melupakan kegelisahanku~_

Udara dingin sejak hujan tadi siang masih terasa. Aku sampai harus menaikkan sedikit suhu pemanas ruangan supaya tidak terlalu dingin. Aku menunggu kedatangan Sanada, kami sudah janjian akan berbicara. Dia yang mendesak akan datang kemari. Padahal sebenarnya aku ingin sekali kami berbicara di luar. Aku ingin menghindari segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Seiichi tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku saat aku sedang berbicara dengan suaminya? Atau, apa yang akan terjadi jika tiba-tiba Tachibana pulang dan melihatku bersama laki-laki lain?

_Ting…tong…_

Aku mendengar suara bel, sudah pasti itu Sanada. Aku membukakan pintu untuknya. Saat melihatnya datang, aku memperhatikan ada titik-titik air yang menetes di ujung-ujung poni rambutnya. Mantel panjang warna hitam itu mungkin terasa berat sekarang karena basah. Aku membantunya melepas mantel itu. Setelah mempersilakan duduk, aku mengambilkan handuk untuk menyuruhnya mengeringkan rambut dan wajahnya.

"Seingatku kau selalu mengendarai mobil."

"Hari ini Sei-chan bepergian dengan Akaya. Aku membiarkan mereka bersenang-senang, jadi aku tidak bawa mobil hari ini."

"Pantas kau basah sampai sini. Sebentar, aku ambilkan teh hangat untukmu."

Aku duduk di hadapannya, setelah menyuguhkan secangkir teh untuk menghangatkannya. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan wine yang biasa kami minum kalau saja dia mau. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, meyakinkan hatiku berbicara dengan pria ini.

"Sanada-san, seperti yang aku bilang tadi siang. Kita harus mengakhiri segalanya."

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau ingin mengakhirinya? Apa saja yang dikatakan Sei-chan padamu?"

"Semuanya tentang kau, Sanada-san. Demi Tuhan, kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya saat mendengar dia curhat masalah itu padaku. Dia menilai kau sangat berbeda belakangan ini. Apalagi sampai mengira kau punya selingkuhan."

"…"

"Kecurigaannya pun sebentar lagi akan terungkap, karena dia baru saja berbicara dengan sumber masalahnya. Kau tahu? Setelah kejadian kau memperkosaku di sini, aku dihantui perasaan bersalah. Ditambah lagi Seiichi-san yang mulai menangkap ada sesuatu padamu."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskannya?"

"Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, iya khan? Aku kasihan pada istrimu, pada anakmu, keluarga kecilmu yang bahagia. Aku berkenalan dengan kalian tidak pernah berharap akan terlibat dalam masalah pelik seperti ini."

"Kau mau dengar pendapatku, Mitsu-san?"

"Cobalah untuk bicara. Kau seorang pengacara, seharusnya kau punya kemampuan berdebat yang lebih bagus dariku."

Dia berdiri dari sofa, kemudian mengambil botol wine dan gelas yang sudah aku siapkan. Dia menuangnya untuk dia sendiri. Kemudian kembali ke sofa dan mulai berbicara kembali.

"Saat pertama bertemu denganmu di mall itu, aku langsung menilai bahwa kau ini menarik. Sei-chan itu bukan tipe wanita yang mau merepotkan orang. Tetapi kau membiarkan dirimu direpotkan oleh kondisi fisiknya yang lemah saat itu. Kau melakukannya dengan suka rela. Setelah itu kau banyak bercerita kepadanya mengenai situasi yang sedang kau alami."

"…"

"Dia menceritakan semua itu padaku. Akhirnya aku pun turut menaruh simpati padamu. Kau sangat sayang suamimu. Bagaimana pun, terpisah seperti ini adalah hal yang berat untukmu. Maka itu aku ingin menolongmu."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti kemarin khan? Dan sekarang berimbas kepada Seiichi-san. Apa yang akan terjadi jika nanti dia mengetahui semuanya?"

"Urusan dia adalah urusanku, Mitsu-san. Kau tidak per-"

"Bagaimana mungkin bukan urusanku juga? Dengar, kau membuatku gila! Meski ini baru terjadi sekali, tetapi aku merasa ini akan menghantuiku seumur hidup!"

_Rrr…rrr…_

Belum selesai aku berbicara, aku mendengar ponselku berdering di meja dekat TV. Aku meraihnya, pada layar tertera nama Tachibana. Aku enggan mengangkatnya, tetapi aku khawatir dia akan marah jika tidak mengangkat. Aku mengisyaratkan Sanada untuk diam dulu sebentar.

"Kippei…"

"_Ah, akhirnya! Mit-chan, bagaimana kabarmu? Sejak tadi pagi aku berusaha menghubungimu, tetapi tidak kau angkat."_

"Aku…sedang pergi ke tetangga sebelah. Jadi tidak tahu kau menelpon."

"_Syukurlah jika kau tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kok suaramu lemah? Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, sayang? Kau sakit? Sesuatu sedang mengganggumu?"_

"Aku kena flu…hujan deras mengguyur Tokyo sejak kemarin."

"_Minum obat, minum sesuatu yang hangat. Jangan pergi-pergi sebelum cuaca benar-benar baik. Pantas saja perasaanku tidak enak akhir-akhir ini, ternyata istriku sakit. Ah, aku ingin sekali bisa pulang secepatnya."_

"Kippei…"

"_Mit-chan, aku ingin mengabari suatu hal penting padamu. Dengarkan baik-baik, sayang."_

"…"

"_Kepala konsulat jenderal Jepang untuk Jerman sedang membutuhkan staff ahli kementrian untuk menyelesaikan satu masalah di kantornya. Sebenarnya masa tugasku sudah selesai di kedutaan. Dan sekarang…"_

"Maksudmu…kau tidak akan bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat, Kippei?"

"_Maafkan aku, sayang. Pekerjaan ini begitu mendesak dan atasanku sudah setuju dengan Kepala KonJend itu. Aku sudah mengajukan izin pulang walau 3-5 hari. Dan mereka tidak menyetujuinya."_

"Berapa lama kau akan bekerja di konsulat jenderal?"

"_Mereka meminta satu bulan saja."_

"Satu bulan? Kippei, aku tidak setuju!"

"_Eh? Mit-"_

"Aku tidak setuju! Pokoknya kau harus pulang secepatnya! Kippei, aku tidak tahan ditinggal sendirian tanpamu. Pulanglah, aku mohon."

"_T-tapi…"_

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pulanglah, Kippei. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup…"

"_Mit-chan…aku pun ingin sekali pulang. Baik, aku akan berusaha mendapatkan izin pulang dari orang-orang ini…"_

"Kau janji padaku hanya akan berada di sana selama 3 bulan. Aku setuju akan hal itu, meski berat menjalaninya. Sekarang sudah hampir 3 bulan kau di sana, dan kau terpaksa setuju untuk diperpanjang masa tugasmu!"

"_Mit-chan, jangan menangis…"_

"Kalau kau tidak pulang dalam waktu seminggu ini…oh, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi…"

"_Aku mohon jangan menangis. Aku akan berusaha memikirkan jalan keluarnya juga. Tapi berjanjilah kau harus baik-baik saja selama menungguku pulang. Aku janji, aku pasti kembali untukmu."_

"Kippei…"

"_Aku sayang padamu, Mit-chan…"_

Aku jatuh berlutut sambil menggenggam ponselku. Aku menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan tangisku dari Sanada. Hatiku sakit sekali mendengar kabar ini. Perasaan ini kembali berkecamuk. Jika Tachibana menunda kepulangannya sampai selama itu, maka akan banyak hal buruk terjadi padaku.

"Mitsu-san…"

Tangan kekar Sanada kemudian merengkuhku dalam pelukkannya. Aku membiarkan diri ini bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang. Aku masih sesenggukkan tidak keruan. Aku ingin marah, ingin menangis yang kencang, ingin berteriak.

"Sanada-san…"

"Ya."

"Dia…menunda kepulangannya lagi…"

"Aku tahu…"

"Aku tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian seperti ini terus. Aku terlibat banyak masalah, sekarang dia…dia…"

"Ssshh…sudah, Mitsu-san. Ada aku di sini. Keluarkanlah apa yang menjadi keluh kesahmu."

"Aku sayang padanya. Aku ikhlas dia bekerja jauh begitu karena aku sayang padanya. Tetapi tidak sampai mengingkari janjinya seperti ini khan? Dia bilang hanya tiga bulan, kenapa sekarang jadi bertambah lebih lama?"

"Jika itu sudah menjadi bagian dari pekerjaannya, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Aku lelah merindukan dia seperti ini terus. Aku ingin dia di sini bersamaku, aku ingin dia yang memelukku. Bukan kau, Sanada-san…"

"Aku mengerti. Ayo bangun, Mitsu-san. Aku antar kau ke kamarmu."

"Aku ingin…dia di sini…Kippei…"

Meski aku tidak mabuk, tetapi aku sudah mulai mengacau seperti orang mabuk. Badanku yang sudah lemas ini, kemudian dibantu Sanada bangun dan dia mengantarku ke kamar tidur. Setibanya di sana, dia langsung membaringkanku. Dia keluar sebentar untuk mengunci pintu apartemenku, mematikan semua lampu, dan sekarang dia kembali ke kamar setelah mengunci pintu kamarku.

Aku terbaring di tempat tidurku, satu lenganku melintang di atas keningku. Air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti mengalir membasahi wajahku. Sanada duduk di dekatku. Aku merasa dia mencondongkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk bisa lebih dekat denganku. Dia menyingkirkan tanganku yang tadi melintang di keningku

"Mitsu-san…"

"…"

"Aku akan membantumu melupakan rasa rindumu."

"Kippei…"

"Ya, panggil aku dengan nama suamimu. Itu lebih baik…"

"Kippei…aku…"

"Mitsu…"

Dia memulainya kembali. Segala tindakkannya ini, selalu disertai dengan munculnya ilusi Tachibana. Segala sentuhannya, segala ciumannya, suaranya, deru nafasnya, membuatku semakin gila dan semakin membiarkan dia melakukan apa pun yang dia mau. Dia bilang ingin membantuku, dia bilang ingin menghapus kegelisahan ini.

_Kippei…_

"Mitsu…buka kakimu…"

"Ah, Sanada-san! Tidak…tidak dengan jarimu…"

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Katakan saja, Mitsu."

"Buat aku lupa akan segalanya, Sanada-san. Satu malam ini saja, setelah itu aku mohon tinggalkan aku. Biarkan aku berusaha melupakan kejenuhan ini sendirian."

"Mitsu…"

"Satu malam ini…aku mohon…"

"Kau yakin? Kalau kau sudah minta begitu, kau tidak akan bisa menyuruhku berhenti di tengah-tengah, Mitsu."

"Ya, aku tahu…"

Dan...ah, ini lebih baik. Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri segala kegelisahan ini. Keperkasaan pria ini mampu membayar sejuta rasa yang berkecamuk dalam hatiku. Aku tahu bahwa ini salah, tapi ini ada benarnya juga. Kali ini aku kembali menyalahkan Tachibana yang sudah membuatku menunggu begitu lama. Dia meninggalkanku, dan aku rindu akan segalanya tentang dia…

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_Yukimura : APA! Genii! Kamuuu…lagi2! _*siapin stik golf*_

Sanada : dia yang minta duluan… _*nunjuk Tezuka*_

Tezuka : aku disuruh sama authornya _*nunjuk author*_

kRieZt : kalian, ributlah sesukanya. Saya sedang stress karena file saya hilang semua… TT,TT

Kayaknya bakalan ketunda beberapa hari, minggu, bulan, ya…gak sampe beberapa tahun lah untuk nerusin cerita ini. saya mesti semedi dulu buat ngembaliin file2 yang hilang karena kebodohan saya ini…_*jedotin kepala*_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_~Dan semua mimpi buruk itu di mulai~_

_Yukimura's POV_

Aku masih duduk di ruang tengah, sambil memandangi jam dinding yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Akaya sudah tidur, aku sampai bingung bagaimana menjelaskan padanya kalau ayahnya ini pulang terlambat. Masakkan yang aku buat untuk makan malam Sanada masih tersedia di meja, tetapi sekarang mungkin sudah mulai dingin. Dua cangkir kopi habis olehku karena menunggu suamiku tidak pulang-pulang juga. Aku sudah menghubungi ponselnya, tetapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Aku sudah menelpon ke kantornya, sekretarisnya bilang dia sudah keluar kantor sejak pukul 7 malam tadi.

_Genii…_

"Tadaima…"

Saat pintu terbuka, aku mendengar suara hujan turun begitu deras. Aku langsung bergegas menghampiri suamiku yang baru saja pulang. Aku terkejut melihat keadaannya, basah kuyup karena hujan deras. Aku baru ingat kalau dia tidak naik mobilnya hari ini. Meski dalam hati ingin sekali menghujani dia banyak pertanyaan, kondisi dia pulang kali ini membuatku tidak tega dan membiarkan dia melepas lelah. Aku mengantarnya ke kamar. Setelah membersihkan badan dan berganti pakaian, dia langsung berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Genii…"

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah, di luar tadi dengan klien."

"Jadi kau pergi menemui klienmu?"

"Ya. Mendadak, saat aku keluar dari kantor dia baru menelponku."

"Begitu…"

"Akaya sudah tidur?"

"Ya, tadi dia menanyakanmu terus."

"…"

"Genii…maukah kau menjelaskan padaku satu hal?"

"Apa?"

Aku memberanikan diri duduk di sebelah Sanada yang sedang berbaring. Aku tahu dia lelah, tergambar jelas sekali di wajahnya. Dia menghindari tatapanku.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu sekarang, Genii?"

"Eh?"

"Hm…kau sering sekali pulang terlambat dan selalu menolak untuk aku tanya. Bukannya apa, tetapi Akaya-chan yang sering bertanya padaku. Dia sendiri mampu melihat perubahan yang ada padamu, Genii."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sei-chan."

"Jika memang kau baik-baik saja, kenapa aku masih menilai ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu? Kau sadar khan betapa pekanya aku terhadap keadaan orang-orang di sekitarku?"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Sei-chan. Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja…"

"Apakah memang banyak klien yang harus ditemui setiap malam? Mengapa sampai tidak menjawab telepon atau pesanku?"

"Aku lupa mengubah _profile_ pada ponselku. Jadi aku tidak dengar ada telepon atau pesan masuk darimu."

"Tapi kau menjawab semua telepon dan pesan dari klienmu, khan? Itu aneh! Mengapa hanya mereka yang kau pentingkan? Kau tidak memikirkan aku dan Akaya-chan yang selama ini sering mencemaskanmu?"

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan itu sekarang, Sei-chan?"

"Aku ingin bicarakan ini sekarang, Geniichirou!"

Kata-kata tegasku membuat dia akhirnya mau duduk berhadapan denganku. Di atas tempat tidur ini, akan aku buat dia berbicara. Sedikit pun penjelasan akan aku dengar.

"Baik, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sei-chan?"

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi padamu."

"Belakangan ini aku sedang mengurus kasus sengketa tanah dan klienku itu sepertinya tidak mau kalah dalam kasusnya. Kau bisa tanya sekretarisku bagaimana sibuknya aku sekarang. Karena kasus ini masih belum selesai, ini jadi menyita waktuku. Pulang dari menyelesaikan perkara, aku harus ke kantor dan mengerjakan laporan."

"Kau punya sekretaris, atau orang-orang yang bisa kau percaya. Tidak semua pekerjaan itu harus dikerjakan olehmu khan, Genii?"

"Meski aku menyuruh orang-orangku untuk mengerjakannya, mereka tetap harus diawasi. Maka itu, aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku kurang memberikan perhatian padamu, pada Akaya juga."

"Benarkah itu yang menjadi alasanmu, Genii?"

"Ya, Sei-chan. Tidak ada alasan lain yang bisa kukatakan padamu. Semua ini murni pekerjaan."

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Genii. Sampai aku tidak tahu harus berbicara dengan siapa, akhirnya aku menghubungi Mitsu-san untuk kuajak berbicara."

"Oh ya? Kau ini, cobalah untuk lebih terus terang padaku. Aku pun akan mencoba _terus terang_ padamu, Sei-chan. Jangan bikin orang lain khawatir padamu."

"Mitsu-san itu baik sekali. Aku tahu dia sedang sedih memikirkan suaminya. Dan…"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita tidur saja, OK?"

Aku membiarkan dia menciumku, menarikku dalam pelukkannya dan mengajakku tidur. Dia menarik selimut, menghangatkan kami yang akan bersiap untuk tidur. Dia memejamkan mata, sedangkan aku masih terbayang-bayang banyak hal. Semoga yang dikatakannya itu benar…

0o0o0o0o0

_Tezuka's POV_

"Tidak…tidak mungkin…"

Aku duduk terdiam di pinggiran bathtub sambil memegang alat tes kehamilan yang baru saja aku coba pagi ini. Tanda garis dua di alat ini membuatku seperti kehilangan seluruh kekuatan dalam tubuhku.

Kira-kira sebulan sudah aku menjalani hubungan rahasia dengan Sanada. Terhitung sejak Tachibana mengabari dia tidak bisa pulang sesuai dengan janjinya. Kemudian hari-hari berikutnya, aku mulai merasa tidak enak badan. Semalam, aku pusing dan mual. Sedikit memuntahkan apa yang sudah aku makan tadi malam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mendorong niatku pagi ini pergi ke apotik di lantai dasar apartemen dan membeli alat tes kehamilan. Dan setelah aku pakai, pagi ini aku dikejutkan dengan hasilnya.

_Aku positif…_

"Bagaimana ini?"

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu duduk di sofa sambil mendekap diriku. Kemeja putih besar ini tidak lagi bisa menghangatkan tubuhku yang merasa dingin di dalam. Aku meraih ponselku dari meja TV. Aku mulai berpikir, siapa yang akan aku hubungi? Tachibana? Sanada? Siapa temanku yang mau mendengarku? Seiichi? Tidak mungkinlah! Aku bisa dibunuhnya setelah dia tahu aku hamil gara-gara suaminya. Fujiko? Belum tentu bisa, dia ini sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaannya. Ei-chan? (Kikumaru Eiji, versi cewek) Apalagi dia, lebih baik cari orang lain yang bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik ketimbang orang banyak omong seperti dia.

_Tidak ada pilihan…_

Ting…tong…

"Ya?"

Aku bergegas membuka pintu, dan ternyata…

"Mit-chan! Tadaima!"

Belum sempat membalas sapaannya, dia langsung memelukku erat. Aku hampir tenggelam dalam pelukkan tubuhnya yang masih memakai mantel tebal. Lebih buruk lagi, aku tidak bisa bicara apa-apa.

_Dia tidak mengabariku kalau akan pulang!_

"Hei, kok diam? Tidak senang nih aku pulang?"

"Aku hanya syok saja melihatmu pulang, tidak mengabariku pula!"

"Aku ingin mengejutkanmu, sayang. Sekali lagi ya? Tadaima."

"Okaeri…"

"Mit-chan, kau pucat sekali. Kau sakit?"

"Err…tidak. Ah, kau baru saja sampai khan? Ayolah bersihkan tubuhmu dulu. Setelah itu makan dan mungkin kau bisa istirahat. Aku buatkan sesuatu yang istimewa untukmu."

"Asyik, bisa makan buatan istri…"

Aku sengaja menyuruh dia mandi dan berganti pakaian. Aku tidak ingin terlibat banyak pembicaraan dengannya. Aku masih tidak siap bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana nasibku sekarang?

Sementara dia mandi, aku ke dapur dan mulai membuat sesuatu untuk dia makan. Pikiranku masih campur aduk. Jika masalah ini dibiarkan, maka ini akan berbahaya untukku. Secepat mungkin aku menyelesaikan urusan dapur. Kemudian meraih ponselku dan menelpon Sanada. Takutnya, jika aku tidak mengabari kalau Tachibana pulang, dia bisa ke sini tiba-tiba.

"Sanada-san!"

"_Whoa, ada apa, Mitsu? Kau mengejutka-"_

"Jangan datang ke apartemenku hari ini! Suamiku pulang."

"_Oh ya? Kapan?"_

"Baru saja, dia baru saja tiba. Oh, kacau sekali rasanya!"

"_Apa? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang, Mitsu?"_

"Aku punya kabar buruk untukmu, Sanada-san. Aku…aku…"

"_Kenapa, Mitsu?"_

"Err…nanti saja aku hubungi kau lagi. Pokoknya, jangan datang kemari dulu."

Aku buru-buru mengakhiri teleponku sebelum ketahuan oleh Tachibana. Aku mencoba menenangkan diri. Aku tidak boleh terlihat panik di depan suamiku.

Saatnya menemani dia makan di rumah. Tachibana banyak bercerita tentang pengalamannya bekerja di Berlin. Aku berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik, sebelum nantinya tiba giliran dia yang mau mendengarkan pengakuanku ini.

"Aku sampai bingung berbicara dengan staff ahli komunikasi di sana. Sudah berkali-kali membenarkan koneksi internet dan jaringan telepon, tetapi tidak berhasil juga."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau sulit dihubungi, Kippei?"

"Ya, aku sungguh tidak enak padamu. Terus terang, aku kepikiran kau terus. Perasaanku selalu tidak enak, maka itu aku memutuskan untuk pulang."

"Kau akan berada di Jepang seterusnya?"

"Ini hanya izin pulang, Mit-chan. Aku hanya akan berada di Jepang selama satu minggu, setelah itu aku harus kembali ke Jerman."

"Sou ka…"

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku pun rasanya sedih berjarak darimu begitu lama. Pekerjaan yang begitu banyak, tekanan dari mana-mana, sampai ditahan untuk tidak boleh pulang, haaah…"

"Pasti berat untukmu mengerjakannya. Tetapi bagaimana tanggapan atasanmu? Termasuk Menteri Luar Negeri sendiri?"

"Mereka berencana menempatkanku di Jerman. Tetapi aku menolak. Aku harus berada di Jepang. Aku katakan terus terang pada mereka kalau aku punya istri dan kami belum dikarunai anak. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan istriku seorang diri di sini."

"Kippei…"

"Eh? Tanganmu dingin, Mit-chan!"

Aku tidak menyadarinya sampai Tachibana mengatakan itu padaku. Dia menggenggam erat tanganku, dan dia merasakan kecemasan dalam diriku sampai menyebabkan tanganku dingin.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau kelelahan? Apakah pekerjaan di kantor semakin memberatkanmu?"

"Kippei…aku…ingin bicara padamu."

"Ya, Mit-chan. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah dari tadi cerita, sekarang giliranmu mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku memberanikan diri menyampaikan pengakuanku pada suamiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia menanggapi ini. Tetapi yang pasti, aku harus menebus kesalahanku selama ini. Dia sibuk bekerja, sementara aku asyik selingkuh dengan orang lain.

"Kippei…"

"…"

"Aku hamil."

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_Tachibana : Mit-chan, kamu…kamu…

Tezuka : udah diem aja! Aku juga stress dari kemaren dapet peran gak enak melulu!

Yukimura : Kok aku sedikit ya? Padahal aku pengen dapet peran bisa ngomel2in Sanada lho. Mrs. Author, next chapter apa aku mesti mentungin Genii gara2 tau dia selingkuh? _*nyiapin pentungan satpam*_

kRieZt : YAP! Anda ben-_*dipentung Sanada duluan*_

Sanada : tau gak sih? Lama2 cerita ini kayak sinetron.

kRieZt : emang di Jepang ada sinetron?

Sanada : ya apalah itu namanya! Udah jangan banyak omong, cepet selesaikan!

Ya sudahlah, maaf atas keterlambatan ini. Chapter 9 coming up next!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_~Kenyataan ini begitu menyakitkanku. Hey, Cinta, tahukah kau betapa sakitnya aku karenamu?~_

"Kippei, aku hamil."

Kata-kata itu lepas begitu saja dari mulutku. Tangan Tachibana masih menggenggamku, aku pun masih menatap wajahnya sampai aku sendiri tidak mampu melepaskan padanganku darinya. Ruang makan yang tadinya hangat, kini terasa dingin dan hampa karena kami membuat keheningan setelahnya.

"Mit-chan, bilang sekali lagi?"

"Aku hamil, Kippei."

"…"

"Aku baru mengetahuinya pagi ini. Periksa ke dokter juga belum."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau hamil, Mit-chan?"

"Pagi tadi aku beli alat test kehamilan di apotik lantai dasar, dan hasilnya positif."

"Kau yakin?"

"…" _*nods*_

"Aku mau lihat."

Raut wajah Tachibana yang tadinya sudah sangat santai, kini berubah menjadi sangat tegang dan sedikit terkejut bercampur marah. Aku beranjak dari ruang makan ke toilet untuk mengambil alat tes kehamilan dan kutunjukkan pada Tachibana.

"Dua alat ini hasilnya sama semua."

"…"

"…"

"Aku berpikir, kapan kita terakhir kali 'melakukan'nya? Dan baru sekarang kau bisa hamil. Aku berada di Jerman sudah hampir 4 bulan, Mit-chan. Seingatku, kita 'melakukan'nya dua hari sebelum aku berangkat."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"…"

"Hm…"

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, sayang?"

"I-iya…"

"OK, berkaitan dengan kehamilanmu?"

"Un."

"Aku tidak bermaksud mendahuluimu. Tapi, semoga anggapanku salah. Kau…"

"…"

"Hamil…karena orang lain?"

Ketika dia mengatakan ini, aku tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan tangisku. Air mataku keluar membasahi wajah, dan aku berlutut di depan Tachibana sambil menggenggam erat dua alat tes kehamilan di tanganku. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa setenang itu mengatakannya? Gara-gara itu, aku jadi tidak berani berbohong padanya. Aku terpaksa mengakuinya.

"Iya, Kippei…iya…"

"Dengan siapa, Mit-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku bertanya, dengan siapa kau hamil?"

"…"

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Aku akan mendengarkanmu kali ini. Jadi, bicaralah, sayang."

"Kippei…aku tidak berani mengatakannya padamu. Demi Tuhan, maafkan aku…"

"Aku akan dengar penjelasanmu nanti. Tapi beritahu aku siapa yang menghamilimu."

"…Seorang pengacara…"

"Rekan kerjamu?"

"Tidak, kami baru kenal."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Sanada Geniichirou. T-tapi…dia juga sudah berkeluarga! Aku bertemu tidak sengaja dengan dia dan keluarganya. Waktu itu aku ingin menolong istrinya yang sedang sakit."

"Lalu?"

"Aku berteman baik dengan istrinya. Kemudian Sanada-san juga sering mengunjungiku. Awalnya dia hanya teman curhatku saja. Dan semua itu berlanjut sampai…"

"OK, aku mengerti. Kau bilang tadi teman curhat? Kau cerita apa saja padanya? Mengenai kita, Mit-chan?"

"…"

"Mit-chan, apa yang sudah kau ceritakan pada orang lain mengenai kita dan aku tidak tahu?"

"Aku…aku hanya bilang kalau aku kesepian tanpamu. Aku merindukanmu, aku tidak tahan ditinggal sendirian olehmu! Kau tidak bisa dihubungi! Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku sampai akhirnya aku selingkuh! Kau tahu, Kippei? Kau menyiksaku!"

"Hey hey…Mit-chan! Tenanglah!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang? Kau terlalu lama pergi dariku, Kippei! Sungguh, sebenarnya aku ingin menyalahkanmu! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi merasa tidak aman dan membiarkan diriku dijamah orang lain seperti ini!"

"Mit-chan! Kau bahkan belum menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Kenapa sekarang kau jadi marah-marah padaku? Coba pikir, kau sedang hamil. Apa baik untuk kandunganmu kalau kau emosional seperti ini?"

"Kippei…!"

"Aku tidak akan bicara padamu sampai kau bisa tenang. Kita akhiri dulu. Demi Tuhan, aku baru saja pulang dari Jerman, dan harus menerima kabar seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Kau istirahatlah dulu, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"…"

"Aku mau tidur."

Setelah dia menenangkanku, dia langsung meninggalkanku untuk tidur. Aku masih berlutut di lantai dapur. Aku masih terdiam, kepalaku mendadak pusing dan nafasku tersengal. Aku berpindah ke sofa, mencoba menenangkan diri.

Sekarang Tachibana sedang tidur. Aku sangat berharap dia tidur agak lama. Perasaan ini kembali berkecamuk dalam diriku. Setelah membiarkan dia tidur lelap, aku diam-diam berganti pakaian dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen. Aku menghubungi Sanada dan bilang akan menemui dia di kantornya.

0o0o0o0o0

Terus terang aku tidak berani menemui pria ini di kantornya, aku takut bagaimana tanggapan orang melihat kami berbicara berdua di sana. Aku tidak tahu juga seberapa penting posisi Sanada di kantornya itu. Jika dia seorang pengacara, maka pastinya dia sangat disegani.

Nishiura Law Firm ini cukup terkenal. Aku pernah sekali datang kemari untuk mengantar berkas perkara yang tidak bisa ditangani oleh kantorku. Dan sekarang aku datang kemari bukan untuk mengantar berkas, melainkan bertemu dengan orang yang sudah berbuat skandal denganku. Aku bertemu dengan resepsionis yang kemudian menghubungkanku kepada Sanada. Resepsionis ini kemudian menyuruhku menemui Sanada langsung di ruangannya. Aku sangat berharap tidak mengundang komentar tidak baik. Semoga saja orang-orang di sini menganggap aku hanya seorang klien biasa yang mau mengajukan kasus.

"Silakan masuk, Mitsu."

"Sanada-san. Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku."

"OK, kau bilang tadi pagi untuk tidak mengunjungimu karena suamimu pulang. Sekarang kau malah datang kemari, apakah sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan menemani suamimu?"

"Justru aku kemari karena aku sudah berbicara kepada suamiku, dan sekarang dengarkan aku!"

"…"

"Sanada-san, aku hamil."

"Apa?"

"Ya, aku hamil. Tadi malam aku mengalami tanda-tanda awalnya. Pagi tadi aku memeriksa kehamilanku dengan alat sederhana. Hasilnya positif."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan aku sudah mengatakan ini kepada suamiku!"

"Kau gila, Mitsu? Secepat itu kau langsung mengaku kepada suamimu? Dia baru saja pulang, seharusnya kau bisa membuat dia tenang dulu baru bisa bicara khan?"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Sanada-san. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Aku mengandung anakmu, hasil hubungan gelap antara kau dan aku. Sekarang suamiku sudah pulang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Ssstt…tenangkan dirimu, Mitsu. Coba duduk dulu."

Sanada mengajakku duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya, dia menyuguhkanku segelas air. Aku meminumnya sampai habis, karena aku sangat gelisah.

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapan suamimu, Mitsu?"

"Dia…tidak bilang apa-apa. Tanpa aku katakan kalau aku selingkuh, dia sudah tahu kalau aku hamil dengan orang lain. Karena kami sudah cukup lama tidak berhubungan badan, maka itu tidak heran jika dia bisa langsung menduga seperti itu."

"…"

"Aku pun sama saja tidak sabaran seperti sekarang saat berbicara dengan dia tadi. Dia menyuruhku diam dulu, sekarang dia sedang tidur di rumah."

"Lalu kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun padanya?"

"Tidak."

"Kira-kira berapa usia kandunganmu? Aku jadi penasaran. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan sekarang. Kita ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa?"

"…"

"Mitsu…"

"Aku tidak tahu…"

"Mitsu, coba dengar."

Dia berlutut dihadapanku, menggenggam tanganku erat dan berusaha meyakinkanku kalau segala tindakkan yang diambilnya ini benar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Aku ingin tahu apa dia mau bertanggung jawab? Dan bagaimana cara dia mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya?

"Kau hamil karena aku, maka aku ingin menunjukkan rasa tanggung jawabku padamu, Mitsu."

"Bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab, Sanada-san?"

"Setidaknya, minimal aku harus tahu berapa usia kandunganmu dan bagaimana keadaannya."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kandungan ini?"

"…"

"Sanada-san…"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau tetap membesarkannya."

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin! Tachibana tidak akan mau mengakui kalau ini anaknya! Apalagi aku sudah terlanjur bilang kalau aku hamil karena kau."

"Jadi kau memilih untuk menggugurkannya, Mitsu?"

"…"

"Itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu nantinya kalau kau harus menggugurkan kandunganmu? Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu juga."

"Sanada-san, kau harus tahu satu hal. Ini sangat penting dan aku harap kau mengerti."

"…"

"Aku sangat mencintai suamiku. Aku…sungguh menghormati dia. Karena itu, aku berani memutuskan seperti ini sebelum semuanya menjadi runyam. Bagaimana pun salahnya aku, kita, aku tetap tidak bisa mengkhianati suamiku. Dua tahun kami menikah, dan selama dua tahun itu pula aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa dialah yang terbaik untukku. Biarlah rasa sakit ini aku terima sebagai penebus kesalahanku…"

"Aku tahu, hanya saja…kau yakin? Kau serius untuk menggugurkannya?"

"Maafkan aku, Sanada-san. Sungguh…maafkan aku. Aku sudah merusak kebahagiaanmu dengan Seiichi-san, aku pun sudah menghancurkan masa depanku sendiri."

"Mitsu, sudahlah. Jangan bicara begitu. Bagaimana pun karena ini perbuatanku juga, maka aku akan membantumu. Sekarang, kita ke rumah sakit, OK?"

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_Btw, FFn kenapa sih akhir2 ini? Gimana saya mau upload kalo error terus? Chapter 10 coming up next!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_~Maafku…salahku…salah siapa?~_

Tibalah aku dan Sanada di sebuah rumah sakit. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, kami langsung bisa bertemu dengan seorang ginekolog untuk menjelaskan status kandunganku.

"Anda positif hamil, Mitsu-san. Usia kandungannya sudah masuk minggu ke 3."

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?"

"Baik, janinnya sehat."

Tidak salah lagi, aku positif hamil. Meski usia kandungannya belum masuk satu bulan, tapi yang pasti tubuhku harus menerima satu kehidupan lain di dalamnya. Aku duduk terdiam di koridor depan ruang ginekolog tadi. Aku memegang surat hasil pemeriksaan, erat di tanganku. Sanada duduk di sebelahku.

"Janin itu baik-baik saja, Mitsu. Usianya pun masih 3 minggu."

"…"

"Kau serius mau menggugurkannya?"

"…"

"Mitsu…"

"Aku mau pulang. Aku akan pulang sendiri, tidak usah di antar."

"Hey, Mitsu!"

Aku melepaskan diri dari Sanada. Aku berjalan lebih cepat, tetapi akhirnya dia berhasil menyusulku saat kami sudah tiba di luar gedung rumah sakit. Dia mendesakku untuk ikut pulang dengan mobilnya. Dia menarik tanganku dengan kasar, mengajakku ke mobil dan mulai meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Kau sedang hamil! Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang sendirian, Mitsu?"

"Aku pun berangkat ke kantormu sendirian!"

"Tidak, kali ini biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang."

"Biarkan aku sendiri!"

"Aku khawatir padamu, Mitsu! Biar aku yang antar kau pulang. Kalau perlu, aku akan membantu berbicara dengan suamimu!"

"Tidak! Turunkan aku sekarang, hentikan mobilnya!"

"Hey! Jangan tarik tanganku!"

Aku histeris dan memukul-mukul lengan Sanada. Ini menyebabkan dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Jalanan sedang ramai, mobil yang dikendarainya hampir keluar jalur. Tanpa memperhatikan keadaan, ada sebuah mobil yang hendak menyalip dari arah berlawanan. Sanada berusaha menghindari, tetapi kemudian malah menabrak mobil yang sedang berjalan di sebelah kami.

"Sanada-san!"

*CRASH!*

0o0o0o0o0

_Tachibana's POV_

_Ring…ring…_

Suara telepon yang berkali-kali ini membangunkanku dari tidur siangku. Kenapa tidak ada yang mengangkat? Ke mana Mit-chan?

"Mit-chan, ada telepon…"

Saat aku keluar kamar, aku tidak mendapati istriku di mana-mana. Aku terpaksa mengangkat telepon yang sudah berdering berkali-kali dan tidak ada yang mengangkat.

"Ya, Tachibana di sini."

"_Anda suami dari Tachibana Kunimitsu?"_ (sumpah, sampe sekarang saya masih berusaha nyari nama perempuan untuk Tezuka .)

"Ya benar, ini dari siapa?"

"_Kami dari pihak rumah sakit, ingin mengabarkan bahwa istri Anda mengalami kecelakaan fatal."_

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Kau bercanda!"

"_T-tidak, Tachibana-san. Ini sungguhan, kami harap Anda segera datang ke rumah sakit…"_

Setelah orang tadi memberitahukan nama rumah sakitnya, aku langsung menutup telepon. Aku mengambil jaketku dan bergegas keluar dari apartemen. Aku pergi ke parkiran lantai dasar, menyalakan motorku yang sudah lama tidak dipakai, dan langsung kukemudikan sekencangnya ke rumah saki.

Bagaimana mungkin istriku bisa kecelakaan? Seingatku kami baru saja berbicara serius mengenai kehamilannya, dan aku tinggal tidur dia. Sekarang aku dikejutkan dengan kabar yang lebih mengerikan lagi…

0o0o0o0o0

_Yukimura's POV_

"Kaa-san, kejunya aku taruh di atas cupcake-nya ya."

"Ya, tapi jangan banyak-banyak, sayang. Nanti ayahmu tidak suka."

Aku sangat senang melibatkan anakku satu ini kalau sedang membuat kue. Apalagi dia suka sekali dengan keju. Kalau sudah membicarakan makanan yang berbau keju, Akaya pasti langsung cepat tanggap…

(emang iya yak? *_digaplok Genki_*. Lho?)

_Ring…ring…_

Aku mendengar suara telepon berdering di ruang tengah. Aku menyuruh Akaya menungguku sebentar. Aku bergegas mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kediaman Sanada."

"Selamat siang, apa Anda istri dari Sanada Geniichirou?"

"Ya benar. Ini siapa?"

"Kami dari pihak rumah sakit, ingin mengabari bahwa suami Anda mengalami kecelakaan dan kondisinya sekarang kritis?"

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin? Lalu kau bilang dia kritis?"

"Dia tidak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Kami harap Anda segera datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihatnya."

"OK, berikan alamatnya. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Aku dilanda kecemasan sekarang. Apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Akaya mengenai ayahnya? Ah, tidak ada salahnya juga aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku pergi ke dapur dan kupeluk anakku dengan erat.

"Kaa-san?"

"Sayang, ikut Kaa-san pergi yuk. Kita temui ayahmu."

"Ke kantor Tou-san?"

"Tidak, ke suatu tempat. Ayo, sekarang kita harus bersiap."

0o0o0o0o0

_Tachibana's POV_

Aku tiba di rumah sakit secepatnya. Keramaian rumah sakit ini membuatku pusing sesaat karena aku tidak tahu di mana bisa melihat Mit-chan. Seorang suster kemudian mengantarku ke ruang I.C.U dan di sanalah aku bisa bertemu dengan istriku.

"Oh…"

Mit-chan tidak sadarkan diri. Dia terbaring di tempat tidur, dengan selang infus di tangan dan selang oksigen di hidungnya. Beberapa perawat sedang berada di sekelilingnya. Ada seorang dokter juga yang sedang memeriksanya. Aku menghampirinya, berusaha mencari keterangan darinya.

"Dokter…"

"Anda suaminya?"

"Ya. Bagaimana keadaan istri saya, Dok?"

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya dia harus kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga."

"Eh?"

"Kandungannya. Dia…keguguran."

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana kondisi dia sendiri, Dok?"

"Dia mengalami syok berat sampai tidak sadarkan diri. Pada saat kecelakaan, dia mengalami hentakkan sangat keras di bagian perutnya yang terpasang sabuk pengaman. Inilah yang menyebabkan dia mengalami masalah di kandungannya."

"Anda bilang kecelakaan? Apa dia mengendarai mobil?"

"Ya, dengan pria yang sedang di rawat di tirai sebelah. Oh ya, saat dibawa kemari, istri Anda menggenggam surat ini."

Dokter tadi meninggalkanku setelah menyerahkan secarik kertas padaku. Dia bilang ini dipegang oleh Mit-chan. Saat aku buka, ternyata isinya adalah keterangan hasil pemeriksaan kehamilan Mit-chan di rumah sakit ini, sepertinya. Berarti, saat aku tidur tadi, dia diam-diam pergi ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksa kehamilannya. Dan dia pergi bersama laki-laki yang terbaring di sebelah tirai ini.

Seorang pria dengan beberapa perban di kepalanya, juga terbaring tidak sadarkan diri sama dengan istriku. Di dekatnya, ada seorang wanita berambut biru dan anaknya di atas pangkuan si wanita ini. Dia terlihat sangat sedih.

"Err…maaf…"

Aku menyapa wanita itu, dan dia pun melihatku. Dia mengangguk menyapaku balik. Dia kemudian menghampiriku yang sedang berdiri di ujung tempat tidur yang kuduga kemudian adalah suaminya.

"Selamat sore, namaku Tachibana Kippei."

"Oh, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu, Tachibana-san. Namaku Sanada Seiichi. Aku istri dari Sanada Geniichirou, pria yang sedang terbaring ini. Ini anakku, Akaya."

"Err…bisa kita bicara sebentar? Di luar mungkin?"

Aku tadinya agak ragu ingin mengajak wanita ini berbicara di luar. Wanita berambut biru ini pun masih terlihat sangat sedih dan cemas karena suaminya juga belum sadar. Setelah kami duduk di luar, dia menyuruh anaknya untuk kembali menunggu ayahnya di ruang I.C.U.

"Bagaimana keadaan suamimu, Seiichi-san?"

"Dia hanya mengalami syok berat, kepalanya terbentur stir mobil jadi dia tak sadarkan diri sekarang. Aku sangat berharap dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja…"

"…"

"Tachibana-san…terus terang aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana suamiku dan istrimu bisa terhubung."

"Maka itu aku ingin bicara denganmu secara pribadi begini. Mungkin aku bisa membantu memberikan penjelasan."

"Un."

"Seiichi-san, sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas nama istriku. Aku baru saja pulang dari Jerman pagi tadi. Dan aku menerima kabar tidak menyenangkan dari istriku. Dia bilang, dia hamil."

"Hamil? Tunggu dulu, mengapa kau bilang ini kabar tidak menyenangkan?"

"Karena dia hamil dengan orang lain, Seiichi-san. Orang itu adalah…"

"…"

"Suamimu."

"Oh…"

"Demi Tuhan, aku minta maaf sekali lagi. Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan situasinya. Aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya, karena Mit-chan belum menceritakan padaku semuanya. Aku hanya mendapat keterangan darinya kalau dia…hamil karena…suamimu."

"Begitu rupanya…"

"Kau bilang berteman baik dengan Mit-chan?"

"Ya, kami bertemu sudah lama sekali. Waktu itu tidak sengaja dia menolongku yang sedang sakit. Kemudian hubungan pertemanan ini berlanjut sampai sekarang. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Genii sering menemui istrimu diam-diam."

"Apakah ini memberatkanmu, Seiichi-san? Kebetulan Mit-chan sudah memeriksakan kandungannya, dan dia melakukannya dengan suamimu. Ini surat keterangannya. Hasil pemeriksaan yang positif, lengkap dengan DNA-nya."

Wanita berambut biru ini kemudian membaca sekilas isi surat keterangan yang aku berikan padanya. Dia nampak terkejut, raut wajahnya itu semakin sedih melihat kenyataan ini.

"Aku meninggalkan Mit-chan berbulan-bulan sendirian di Jepang. Aku tidak bisa mengawasinya, aku kesulitan menghubunginya karena jaringan di sana sangat dibatasi. Akulah yang patut disalahkan. Gara-gara aku tidak waspada, aku membiarkan dia…"

"Tachibana-san…jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri."

"Tidak, bagaimana pun ini tidak akan terjadi jika…"

"Aku pun juga ingin minta maaf, Tachibana-san. Suamiku sudah memanfaatkan kekosongan yang ada pada istrimu. Akhirnya, hubungan ini tidak bisa terelakkan lagi."

"Seiichi-san…"

"Aku memang menangkap ada yang tidak beres dengannya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dia jarang bicara, sering pulang malam, kalau ditanya tidak banyak jawab. Aku pernah sekali menceritakan situasi ini pada Mitsu-san, tetapi saat itu aku pun tidak menangkan aura-aura mencurigakan darinya. Aku sepenuhnya percaya padanya, sampai kabar ini datang padaku."

"…"

"Terima kasih, Tachibana-san. Takdirlah yang mempertemukan kita di sini, meski situasinya tidak menyenangkan. Suamiku masih belum sadar, begitu juga dengan istrimu. Kita sama-sama sedang mengkhawatirkan pasangan masing-masing."

"Kecelakaan fatal ini mengakibatkan Mit-chan keguguran."

"Apa?"

"Ya, dia keguguran. Untuk kau tahu, selama dua tahun kami menikah, dia belum pernah hamil. Dan sekalinya dia hamil, karena orang lain, dan sekarang dia keguguran…"

"Tapi tenanglah, Tachibana-san. Meski dia keguguran sekarang, asalkan tidak ada masalah dengan rahimnya, dia akan bisa hamil lagi. Kalian bisa punya anak, percayalah!"

"Seiichi-san…"

Tiba-tiba saja, raut wajah wanita ini berubah dari yang tadinya sedih menjadi sedikit bersemangat. Dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil menepuk bahuku sekali. Dia tersenyum menyemangatiku.

"Tachibana-san, nampaknya aku mengerti mengapa ini bisa terjadi di antara mereka. Aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan, untukmu dan untukku."

"…"

"Mitsu-san sering menceritakan padaku perasaannya ketika ditinggal olehmu berdinas ke Jerman. Dia sedih, dia kesepian, dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengusir rasa sepi itu. Dan itu berarti, dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Seiichi-san…"

"Kalau saja kalian sudah punya anak, pasti dia tidak akan kesepian lagi. Dia punya kesibukkan mengurus anak, bukan begitu?"

"Err…ya, kau benar…"

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya sampai bisa selingkuh, dengan siapa pun termasuk suamiku. Dia merindukanmu, ada satu keinginan dalam hidupnya yang ingin dia capai bersamamu. Mungkin saja dia ingin memiliki keturunan. Tetapi dia tidak pernah bisa menyampaikan keinginannya itu, bisa dibilang tidak berani."

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran orang sampai sedalam itu. Ah, Seiichi-san, aku jadi tambah tidak enak padamu. Apa saja yang sudah dikatakan istriku padamu?"

"Tenang saja, Tachibana-san. Istrimu itu sangat mencintaimu. Hanya itu. Dia tidak membencimu, tidak marah padamu yang sudah meninggalkanmu. Setelah dia siuman nanti, aku mohon jangan marahi dia. Maafkanlah dia, Tachibana-san."

"Jika aku mau memaafkannya, apakah kau mau memaafkan istriku, Seiichi-san? Dia sudah menghancurkan rumah tanggamu."

"Yang paling utama adalah aku harus bisa memaafkan suamiku, Tachibana-san."

"…"

"Tapi, setidaknya sekarang, maukah kau memaafkannya juga? Lewat aku sebagai perwakilannya. Aku memang belum mendapat penjelasan apapun dari suamiku."

"Sudahlah, Seiichi-san. Rasanya kita berdua, dan pasangan kita, semua berada dipihak yang salah."

"Un…sou desu."

Saat kami masih asyik berbicara, seorang suster kemudian memanggil Seiichi karena suaminya sudah sadar. Anaknya pun ikut keluar dan memberitahukan kabar menggembirakan ini.

_To be continue~_

Chapter ini saya buat selama satu minggu. !

Chapter 11 coming up next! I hope it will be the last...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_~Betapa pun bersalahnya aku, ingin rasanya bisa kembali dalam pelukkanmu~_

_Yukimura's POV_

Kabar menggembirakan itu datang setelah aku selesai berbicara dengan Tachibana. Tadinya aku mengajak dia untuk bertemu dengan suamiku juga, tetapi dia bilang nanti saja karena ingin menunggu istrinya siuman. Kini saatnya aku bertemu dengan Sanada.

Di tempat tidurnya, dia masih berusaha mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan untuk bisa melihat jelas dan berbicara denganku. Akaya langsung memeluk tangannya, dan Sanada membelai kepalanya dengan sayang. Aku tersenyum, aku lega dia baik-baik saja. Semoga tidak dia bisa langsung pulang hari ini.

"Sei-chan…"

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, Genii. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Entahlah, aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Kepalaku pusing. Pandanganku berkunang-kunang."

"Dokter bilang kepalamu membentur stir mobil, jadi sekarang rasanya pasti pusing. Tapi aku bersyukur kau tidak apa-apa."

"…"

"Aku sangat khawatir saat mendengar berita tidak menyenangkan itu. Di rumah, aku sedang membuat kue keju bersama Akaya-chan."

"Iya, Tou-san. Dan kejunya baaaanyaaaak sekali…"

"Nanti Tou-san makan kalau sudah bisa pulang ya, Nak? Kau pintar sekali membantu ibumu di rumah."

"Iya donk, aku khan anak baik. Ne, Kaa-san?"

"Akaya-chan, kau pergilah bermain keluar sebentar. Bawa mobil-mobilan yang tadi kusimpan di tas. Aku mau bicara dengan ayahmu sebentar saja. OK?"

"Un!"

Sekarang Akaya sudah pergi dengan mainan kesayangannya, saatnya aku berbicara dengan suamiku ini. Pembicaraan dengan Tachibana sebelum ini tadi, sedikit membukakan mata batinku. Aku memegang tangan Sanada, kucium dan kugenggam erat.

"Genii…"

"Sei-chan, aku minta ma-"

"Aku mengerti, kau pasti akan mengatakan itu padaku, Genii. Aku memaafkanmu, sungguh."

"Kau tidak mengerti situasinya, aku sungguh minta maaf padamu atas segala kejadian belakangan ini."

"Tanpa kau jelaskan pun, aku sudah mengerti. Saat kau belum sadar, aku sempat berbicara dengan Tachibana-san, suami dari Mitsu-san."

"Benarkah? Kalian sudah bicara apa saja?"

"Tidak banyak, tapi akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa perselingkuhan ini bisa terjadi."

"Aku hanya menaruh simpati padanya, Sei-chan. Aku tidak menyangka semua ini akan berujung tidak enak seperti ini. Kau tahu bagaimana keadaan Mitsu sekarang?"

"Dia masih belum sadarkan diri, Genii. Suaminya sekarang tengah menunggu saat-saat dia akan membuka matanya kembali."

"Bukan begitu, maksudku…dia itu khan sedang ha-"

"Dia keguguran."

"Apa?"

"Ya, dia keguguran. Itulah yang menyebabkan dia tidak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang."

"…"

"Ada apa, Genii?"

"Sei-chan. Anak yang dikandungnya itu adalah…"

"Anakmu juga khan?"

"Hm…ya…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi lagi, Genii. Katakan saja semuanya, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Lagipula, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Apa pun penjelasanmu, aku bisa menerimanya."

"Jika memang kau sudah mengerti, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa lagi padamu, Sei-chan. Yah, aku dan Mitsu selingkuh, sampai dia hamil. Sebelum kecelakaan, kami sempat ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksakan apakah dia benar-benar hamil atau tidak. Dia berencana akan menggugurkannya, tetapi aku mencegahnya karena aku takut akan terjadi hal buruk padanya."

"Apa kau berniat menyuruh dia membiarkan anaknya itu lahir, Genii?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Ini pun menyulitkanku, Sei-chan."

"…"

"Sei-chan…"

"Ya?"

"Kau serius mau memaafkan segala kebodohanku?"

"Kau mau tahu apa pendapatku, Genii?"

Genggaman tanganku semakin erat, aku tahu ini pun terasa berat untukku. Aku menarik nafas, mencoba berbicara terus terang menanggapi kenyataan pahit ini. Aku berusaha mengukir senyuman setulus mungkin supaya bisa meyakinkan suamiku.

"Bagaimana pun, aku tetap akan mencintaimu selalu, Genii."

"…"

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Tachibana-san mengenai kalian. Dia pun sedang berusaha memaafkan istrinya. Seperti yang aku bilang, aku mengerti mengapa perselingkuhan ini bisa terjadi. Awalnya aku sudah ingin marah-marah padamu. Hanya saja kau sedang dilanda musibah begini. Mana mungkin aku memarahimu, Genii?"

"Tapi aku sudah menghancurkan segalanya…"

"Tidak, kau tidak menghancurkan apa pun di antara kita, dalam rumah tangga kita. Aku bersyukur semua ini belum terlambat, belum sampai terlalu jauh. Kecelakaan ini, maksudku, meski sangat menyakitkan, mau tidak mau harus disyukuri olehku."

"Mengapa begitu? Seakan kau ingin bilang bahwa kau senang aku kecelakaan, Sei-chan."

"Hey, bukan begitu, Genii. Coba kau pikirkan. Jika Mitsu-san benar-benar menggugurkan kandungannya, besar kemungkinan dia akan hidup dalam trauma mendalam. Kemudian, jika anak itu lahir, kecil kemungkinan Tachibana-san mau mengakuinya. Iya khan?"

"Kau berpihak padanya nih, Sei-chan?"

"Jangan salah paham, Genii. Bagiku, kau yang terpenting. Kau harus ingat, dia hamil karenamu, benar? Tidak ada posisi yang diuntungkan, kurasa. Semuanya merugi, termasuk kau sendiri. Coba aku tanya, apa kau menyesal?"

"…Ya…"

"Nah, daripada kau menyesali seumur hidup, lebih baik sehari ini saja kau menyesali itu. Selanjutnya, jalani hidupmu seperti biasa."

"…"

"Mitsu-san sudah cukup menderita ditinggal pergi suaminya. Dan sekarang suaminya sudah pulang, ditambah lagi dia punya masalah yang sangat pribadi. Bukankah itu sudah cukup membebaninya?"

"Kau benar, Sei-chan."

"Maka itu, lupakan saja. Maka aku akan berusaha untuk melupakan kebodohanmu ini."

"Terima kasih, sayang."

"Katakan padaku kalau kau menyesal, dan kau tidak akan pernah berkhianat lagi padaku."

"Aku janji, Sei-chan."

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Genii?"

"Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, Sei-chan."

"Sudahlah, jangan katakan itu lagi. Tepatilah kata-katamu…"

Berat memang, tetapi bagaimana pun dia suamiku. Aku akan tetap mencintainya meski dia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal dalam hidupnya.

Tuhan, bantu aku memaafkannya, bantu kami melupakan mimpi buruk ini…

0o0o0o0o0

_Tachibana's POV_

Saat ini, aku duduk dekat dengan tempat tidur di mana Mit-chan masih belum sadar dari tidurnya. Aku menggenggam tangannya, aku memanjatkan doa agar Tuhan menyadarkan dia secepatnya.

"Kip…pei…" _*lirih*_

_Akhirnya…_

"Mit-chan…"

"Kippei…"

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu membuka matamu kembali, sayang."

"Pusing…"

"Ya, kau baru saja mengalami kejadian buruk."

"Uurrgh…apa yang…oh, bagaimana kau tahu kalau…"

"Awalnya aku terkejut mengetahui kau meninggalkan apartemen tanpa kabar. Kemudian suara telepon berdering dan membangunkanku dari tidur singkatku. Pihak rumah sakit yang mengabari keadaanmu. Aku langsung kemari…"

"Sou ka…"

"Kau sudah membuatku khawatir, kau tahu? Jika memang sangat mendesak, lain kali bilanglah padaku kalau akan meninggalkan rumah, OK?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku akan bilang padamu, Kippei? Aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan banyak hal…"

"Mit-chan, masalahmu adalah masalahku juga. Apa kau tahu kalau kau baru saja keguguran?"

"Apa? Keguguran?"

"Ya, dokter bilang kau keguguran. Kau tidak merasakan ada yang aneh di perutmu?"

"Memang terasa nyeri, tetapi aku tidak menyangka jika…oh…"

Mit-chan berusaha duduk, aku membantunya dan seketika itu juga dia langsung memelukku. Dia menangis di bahuku, aku memeluknya balik. Aku mencoba menenangkannya. Aku bisa merasakan beban-bebannya ketika dia memelukku seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku…demi Tuhan, maafkan aku, Kippei…"

"Ssshh…jangan menangis, Mit-chan. Semuanya sudah berlalu."

"Nampaknya aku sudah mengacaukan segalanya. Kita, dan keluarga orang lain…"

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan istrinya Sanada-san."

"Hee? Kau bertemu dengan Seiichi-san? Bagaimana mungkin…?"

"Di balik tirai ini, adalah Sanada Geniichirou, orang yang kecelakaan bersamaan denganmu. Sambil menunggumu sadar, aku berbicara dengannya. Mengenai kalian, tentunya."

"…"

"Untuk kau tahu, Seiichi-san memaafkanmu, Mit-chan."

"Bagaimana mungkin dengan mudahnya dia memaafkanku? Apalagi aku sudah berbuat lebih dengan suaminya. Sampai…sampai…"

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan kembali, aku sudah tahu. Dan Seiichi-san pun sudah kuberitahu juga. Saat kecelakaan, kau sedang menggenggam erat surat hasil pemeriksaan. Beruntung tidak ikut rusak atau terbuang."

"…"

"Aku memberitahukan semuanya kepada Seiichi-san. Meski tidak secara jelas, namun dia menangkap maksudku. Dia memaafkanmu, dan aku pun memaafkanmu, sayang."

"Kippei…aku tidak pantas…"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Mit-chan. Semuanya berada di pihak yang salah. Kau, aku, Seiichi-san, dan Sanada-san, semuanya pun berada di posisi yang merugi. Tapi kita tidak boleh selamanya larut dalam masalah ini."

"Kippei…"

"Aku ingin tanya padamu satu hal, Mit-chan. Pertanyaan klasik sih, tapi aku ingin tahu sekali lagi. Apa kau sudah siap jika ke depannya nanti kita mempunyai anak?"

"Hee?"

"Seiichi-san beranggapan kau begitu ingin mempunyai keturunan, dan keinginanmu ini tidak bisa tersampaikan sampai akhirnya kau…"

"…"

"Kau mengerti apa maksudku khan, Mit-chan?"

"Jika aku ingin punya keturunan, maka aku harus mendapatkannya darimu, Kippei. Dua tahun sudah kita menikah. Memang tidak lengkap rasanya jika belum punya anak. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin mengaitkan kejadian ini dengan keinginanku yang tidak tersampaikan itu."

"Maka itu, aku pun juga berada di pihak yang salah, Mit-chan. Aku meninggalkanmu seorang diri, tidak tahu apakah kau aman atau tidak. Kesendirian itu begitu menyiksamu. Mungkin ceritanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini jika kita sudah punya anak."

"Sekali lagi, ini tidak ada hubungannya…"

"Ya, aku mengerti…"

Dia sudah mulai agak tenang sekarang. Aku menghapus air matanya, dan menenangkan dia kembali dengan membenahi tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan. Dia masih tidak berani menatapku, dia tetap tertunduk karena rasa bersalah itu masih menghantuinya.

"Mit-chan."

"Ya?"

"Jangan sedih, aku mohon."

"Aku sudah mengecewakanmu, Kippei. Kau bekerja banting tulang di Jerman, sementara aku bersenang-senang dengan laki-laki lain. Betapa aku tidak menghargai dirimu sebagai suami, Kippei."

"…"

"Maafkan aku, Kippei. Maukah kau memaafkan aku yang sudah terlanjur hina ini?"

"Sampai kapan pun, kau akan tetap berharga untukku, Mit-chan. Kita perbaikki segalanya, OK?"

"Kau tahu? Aku memang berencana menggugurkan kandungan itu. Dan Tuhan pun mendengarkan keinginanku, meski tidak kulakukan sendiri."

"Tadinya aku ingin kau membiarkan saja anak itu lahir, Mit-chan."

"Tapi maukah kau mengakuinya meski darahmu tidak mengalir dalam dirinya?"

"Aku tidak melihat dari sisi itu, Mit-chan. Masalahnya, dia janin yang mempunyai nyawa. Dia berhak untuk hidup. Namun, yah…Tuhan berkehendak lain rupanya."

"…"

"Setelah kau pulih, kita rencanakan yang matang untuk punya anak, OK?"

"Kau sudah siap, Kippei?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Kalau kau siap, aku pun siap. Asalkan kau tidak meninggalkan aku sendirian lagi nantinya. Kau tahu? Aku benci kesendirian ini…"

Salahkulah yang membuat dia begini. Tetapi bagaimana pun, kami harus mampu memaafkan diri masing-masing untuk kehidupan lebih baik ke depannya…

Terima kasih, Tuhan…

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

Huaaaahh…akhirnya selesai! YEAH! _*tabur confetti dan balon*_ Ah, maaf ya kalo kelamaan update-nya. Hectic, banyak kerjaan, ujan gak berhenti2, sampe saya sendiri ikutan jadi korban. _*srat srut*_

Oh ya, saya mau bikin OMAKE corner setelah ini. Sekedar hiburan aja…^^b

Makasih yang sudah setia menanti FF gak jelas ini _*ditendang*_, makasih juga untuk semua pihak yang mendukung saya menyelesaikan FF ini _*dibanjur air panas*_.

OMAKE corner coming up next!


	12. OMAKE

**OMAKE**

_Chatting mode conversation – ON_

_Satu tahun berlalu_

Kippei : Mit-chan, di mana kau letakkan tempat es-nya?

Mitsu : Di atas kulkas. Kau siapkan di ruang tengah ya?

Kippei : Apa mereka sudah menghubungimu lagi tadi?

Mitsu : Ya, katanya 5 menit lagi akan sampai.

Kippei : Kau siapkan makan malamnya, biar aku yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

_Lima menit kemudian…_

Sanada : Selamat malam, Tachibana-san.

Tachibana : Selamat malam, Sanada-san. Silakan masuk! _*jabat tangan*_

Seiichi : Selamat malam, Tachibana-san. Hmm…harum sekali, istrimu sedang masak rupanya.

Tachibana : Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, harus bisa menjamu tamunya dengan menu spesial. Ayo ayo, udara di luar sudah sangat dingin!

Seiichi : Akaya-chan, ayo kasih salam untuk Tachibana-san.

Akaya : Konbawaaa~!

Tachibana : Konbawa, Akaya-kun. Sudah tambah tinggi nih sekarang.

Akaya : Un! Umurku sudah empat tahun sekarang. Di TK, aku paling pintar!

Tachibana : Hebat donk. Kau harus rajin belajar biar pintar dan membanggakan ayah dan ibumu. OK?

Seiichi : Mana Mitsu-san? Aku ingin melihat dia.

Tachibana : Di dapur. Sebentar aku panggilkan.

Seiichi : Eh, tidak usah. Biar aku yang ke sana, dia khan sedang repot.

Mitsu : Tidak repot kok…_*keluar dari dapur sambil bawa hidangan makan malam*_

Seiichi : Mitsu-san, apa kabar? _*meluk Mitsu*_

Mitsu : Baik. Terima kasih kau mau berkunjung kemari. Malam-malam pula.

Seiichi : Kebetulan Genii sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan. Suamimu sendiri sepertinya sedang tidak sibuk. Apa tidak ada rencana ke luar negeri lagi?

Mitsu : Kau tahu? Ada alasan mengapa dia tidak berdinas ke luar lagi.

Seiichi : Apa itu? _*penasaran*_

Mitsu : Aku ha-_*belum ngomong udah dibekap Tachibana*_

Tachibana : Itu rahasia kita, Mit-chan. Nanti saja kalau mau cerita.

Mitsu : Lho? Mumpung dia di sini bersama keluarga kecilnya. Kita juga harus menunjukkan kalau kita pun akan punya keluarga kecil nantinya.

Tachibana : Nanti saja, sudahlah. Nah, ayo kita makan! Mumpung Roasted Duck-nya masih hangat. Baru keluar dari oven.

Akaya : Horeee~! Bebek pang-_*dijitak Sanada*_

Sanada : Jangan berisik, kita di rumah orang!

Mitsu : Tidak apa-apa, Sanada-san. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Akaya-kun lagi. Sini, sayang, mau es krim? _*gendong Akaya*_

Akaya : Asyik! Makan es krim, Tou-san tidak dibagi…weee!

Sanada : Anak itu…jangan buat Mitsu-san kerepotan dengan ulahmu, Akaya!

Seiichi : Sudah biarkan saja, sebagai latihan…

Sanada : Latihan apa?

Seiichi : Untuk Mitsu-san yang bersiap melahirkan anak.

Sanada : Jadi…dia…dia sudah ha-_*disodorin gelas wine sama Tachibana*_

Tachibana : Hai…hai…ngobrolnya nanti saja. Ayo makan!

ALL : ITADAKIMASU!

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

Tezuka : akhirnya selesai…*copot kostum*

Tachibana : brrrrr….dingin! .

Sanada : leganyooo….

Yukimura : Padahal aku pengen terus

Akaya : Aku juga

kRieZt : good job, everyone! ^^b

All : KELAMAAN, DODOL! _*ngelempar bom atom*_

kRieZt : = =" _*angus*_

comment/review? Silakan…di mana aja terserah, mau di sini juga boleh sebagai chapter penutup…^^


End file.
